Dead till the end
by L J Clark
Summary: Dead to the end is the sequel to Dead and Alive. Sookie and Eric are happily married but life for Sookie is never simple and never easy. The next challenge the duo face could mean the end of everything.
1. Chapter 1

Dead till the end

A/N: I don't own the Southern Vampire Mysteries or any of the characters. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris.

Dead to the end is the sequel to Dead and Alive if you have not read the first fan fiction book then this will not make any sense.

Chapter One

It was horrible. The whole bar watched the small television screen in silence as they described the massacre. The vampires and humans alike were frozen in a tumult of emotions. Things like this were not supposed to happen in civilised society but they were getting more and more common. And it was my fault, at least in part.

It was nine months, three weeks and four days since Steve Newlin had died. I had been so glad when Eric, now my husband and King of Louisiana, had stormed in and saved me from the monster with the face of a human. I had already suffered and was about to be murdered so I had felt nothing but happiness when I saw the head of The Fellowship of the Sun lose his head forever. That was then.

The subsequent attacks made by angry FotS members were getting out of hand. It had all happened three months ago after the discovery of Steve Newlin's body. (The vampire that should have burnt his remains had now met his final death.) This was the twentieth attack this month. They were starting a war. The worst part was that it was mostly innocent humans that got killed in the cross fire.

Tonight I watched as the little reporter described how hard rescue teams were working to get survivors out. They were in Chicago and at least fifty humans were confirmed as dead. No vampires had died tonight as the bomb had accidently been planted in the wrong bag and instead of being taken to the vampire hotel it had been taken to a popular restaurant. They had already identified the FotS as responsible as the bomb had been wrapped in a flag.

The FotS had a lot to answer for and the American government were quick to condemn their actions these days. They were 'a terrorist group' and they 'took part in illegal activities' but despite the lack of legal support the public was not discouraged. It sickened me to my very core that support for anti-vampire groups was now stronger than ever. The FotS might not be able to operate in public anymore but it was well known that they were still in operation and their numbers were growing. It scared me to think of people wanting a part in murder and death just because of their prejudices. I had experienced a thing or two about hate but I couldn't understand them.

"Shhh, Sookie relax. I've got you," Eric whispered into my ear and he gently stroked his fingers across my palm. My hand was laced with his and he lifted me from my throne into his lap. His arms constricted around me forming a cage of flesh as he pulled me in to his cold, stone chest. I relaxed as my head rested on his shoulder. My shields were up and not a single thought entered my head unless I wanted it to but that didn't stop me feeling. Ever since I had ascended I had felt more connected with everything than ever before. I could not only hear people's thoughts but from time to time I could feel their emotions too. Mostly it happened when many people were feeling the same thing or when people were feeling very strong emotions. I had suffered a very embarrassing experience of feeling a woman's orgasm while attending a meeting in a hotel. I had not known what was happening until I was caught up in the climax and the vampires in the meeting had watched me with great amusement. Pam and Bill had found it particularly entertaining. Eric had not. He had become over protective as the fangs of our guests ran down and they watched me with hunger in their eyes. Fortunately, they had all got the sense to keep silent until the atmosphere calmed. As all of the vampires attending the meeting were 'in our close circle' so to speak they all understood what was happening to me. That was some relief. My unwelcome ability had interesting effects on the bond I shared with Eric. Eric could not feel these external emotions but he could very strongly feel my reaction to them. He took it as his responsibility to help me detach myself and keep calm when my heart was invaded this way. I appreciated his help but it didn't stop me feeling sick, scared or angry. It just gave me something to cling to while the storm passed.

I could feel over the bond that Eric was both angry and worried by the latest report but he was much stronger than me. He had seen every kind of violence and war imaginable in his long life so he had much more confidence than I that this would all work out. He also didn't feel the slightest bit of guilt at having created the spark for this whole mess. I envied him.

"Do you think we could go home early tonight?" I asked not looking up from where I had buried my face into his neck. He stroked along my back making me shiver.

"I think that is an excellent plan, my wife. I don't think you have very good control tonight." He kissed the top of my head as he clicked his fingers. Instantly Pam was standing beside him. I had been very happy that Eric had decided to stay in Shreveport rather than moving to the traditional New Orleans. I was still close enough to my friends and family and we got to live in the same house (although a few modifications and other security measures had been taken.) Pam and Bill were promoted, of course, and we spent most of our time in Fangtasia. It had made the transition much smoother and much more enjoyable.

"Yes master?" Her fangs had run down and I could hear her excitement. It wasn't a surprise as all of the vampires were eager for blood these days. Eric had made it very clear that hunting for FotS members was not allowed in his kingdom, unless under attack of course.

"Sookie and I are leaving. Take care of everything for me." She bowed very respectfully before spinning on her heal to leave. I could feel over the bond that Eric didn't want to leave while there was such a high potential for trouble but he was more worried about me.

I was glad that Eric still managed to put me first but sometimes I wished it was for different reasons. Eric was scared I would use my powers and reveal my identity. He had expended a great deal of time and effort in keeping my special identity secret but unfortunately every now and then I threatened to rip off the lid of his tightly closed box. I had total control of my powers now and since my ascension my powers had grown considerably but they were still subject to my moods and one of my human vulnerabilities was poor control of my emotions.

Eric's biggest fear, after either of us dying, was that I would reveal my identity. His fear was twofold. First, he feared that I would burn out if I used my powers so he made me promise not to use them unless I absolutely had to. I didn't mind, most of the time, agreeing to this promise because I wanted a normal life and this was the closest I would get. Secondly, Eric feared that if others found out of my powers they would seek me out for their own end. That in itself had a whole whirl of problems. If I agreed to help them I could burn out or I would disrupt the cosmic balance I was bound to protect. If I refused they could find out my weaknesses and force me or just kill me.

He was right, of course. I had to keep who I was a secret. There was a reason Gods didn't walk the earth I was learning. It had all been a very big adjustment for me I can tell you. It's not easy being the strongest and most powerful creature in existence while also walking around with regular human weaknesses. It was also not easy having your closest friends and loved ones look up to you like you are miles above them, especially when many of those people had hundreds of years experience and knowledge on you. I had the ability to know everything but the only way I could access that particular power and many others was to leave the limits of my human shell. I would not do that because that would mean leaving Eric and the thought was unbearable.

Eric walked me to the car in silence and drove me home. We were escorted by three teams of guards and my personal shadow, Brian. Brian was a tall vampire at 6'5" and he had shaggy black hair that cascaded down to his shoulders. He was very attractive but very quiet. He rarely spoke to me or anyone else but I could always feel his quiet thoughts beside me. I had thrown one hell of a fit when Eric had told me I was to have two body guards. I had submitted only when he assured me that he would have a guard too. His guard was for daytime only as he felt no need for extra protection at night with all of the security that surrounded us as a matter of course. Brian was scary as hell but I could hear from his thoughts that he was very happy with his new responsibility. He would die for me should the need arise and that stopped me from resenting him. I laughed my ass off when Eric told him my true identity. It isn't very often you get to see shock, awe, fear and respect intermingled on a vampires face, especially a hard ass like Brian. It is even less often you get to see a vampire dive to their knees to grovel at your feet. I had found it very amusing right before demanding he get up off of the floor and never do that again. So Brian was my nightly shadow. He was to watch my every move in silence and keep me safe. He was sat on his bike and he rode beside our car with ease. I tried to ignore him.

Eric carried me straight up the stairs and into our bedroom. I breathed a sigh of relief once we were inside and the door was firmly closed. This was the only place we could be alone and the relief I felt every night was echoed by Eric's.

"You are going to have to work on your emotions, dear one," Eric said as he helped me out of my dress.

"I can't stop feeling Eric. I can't help it if I get upset by those horrible things. I hate that people are dying and I feel like the whole world is going crazy." He kissed my neck slowly and seductively and my body instantly relaxed.

"I know you can't help it," He nibbled on my ear and I shivered with anticipation. His voice was husky, "but the world was always crazy and it always will be. You shouldn't get worked up over what you can't change." He kissed me on the mouth and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I worry about you." I let him save me from my heavy heart as he slid off my red lace panties and flicked my nub with his finger. I moaned at the pleasure and his fangs, already partially extended, ran all the way down. He kissed me deeply and I licked at his fangs causing him to growl into my mouth. It didn't take long for me to be ready and as soon as I was he laid me on our bed and entered me. He rode me to a wave of happiness that we both enjoyed while screaming for each other. Then he curled me in his side and played with my hair. He didn't need to feed. My blood was even richer now and a few sips could keep him satisfied for a week. He would even have that rosy glow vampires get after feeding in great quantity. He just held me knowing I would sleep in his arms.

Eric loved to watch me sleep and our bond was so strong now that most of the time he knew what I needed without asking. It was like he could read my mind sometimes although I was very glad he could not. Eric had proven to be a vet good king. He was fair but ruthless and there were many vampires partitioning to move into Eric's kingdom. The one thing that was universally acknowledged throughout the kingdom, however, was that Eric put me first. Everyone knew that the queen's needs came before everything and Eric was like a devout man worshiping his goddess in the way he took care of me. We had our fights and he knew very clearly that I was NOT to be worshiped by him, if at all, but that didn't stop him spoiling me.

"Rest minn elska. [My beloved] I have you." He whispered into my hair.

"Erik jag älskar dig." [Eric I love you.] I said feeling the strength of him wash over me like oxygen. I was so relaxed it didn't take long for me to drift off despite the early hour.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I was scared. I was in the middle of a city but it looked more like a scene out of _Independence Day _or _War or the Worlds._ The smell of decay and burning hung in the air making breathing almost impossible. It was like trying to breathe through a tight mask but you couldn't take it off. I also had to resist the desire to heave at the putrid stench. My eyes watered from the thick smoke that made them sting but I could still see and I cast around frantically trying to seek out danger. It was day and yet the sky was darkened with a big purple cloud.

The buildings were either fallen and in disrepair or they were burning. There wasn't a single white surface as grime clung to everything, tainting it. Cars were left discarded in the roads. Many were battered or crushed from impacting into each other. The place was desolate and bodies lay lifeless on the streets. I tried not to look too closely.

I knew I was not alone in this wretched place as I could hear screams. Some of the shrieks were distant, others were disturbingly near. I didn't understand what had happened but I could feel hate and pain coming from the survivors. I trudged forward being very careful not to touch anything on the littered sidewalk. I didn't know where I was or where I was going but fear was forcing me forward.

"HELP ME! PLEASE HELP!" A small boy of about five screamed from the middle of the road. Against every instinct I had I raced to his side. I was almost sick. He was crouched over the mangled corpse of a man in his thirties. I could see blood and guts seeping out of the carcass. The boy's thoughts told me that his dad had been shot multiple times while trying to find a safe place for him. Their home had been burned and his mother was already dead and buried. His name was Jason.

"Jason my name is Sookie," I told him curling him up into my body. He sobbed into my chest as he let go of the fear and grief which had consumed him. I couldn't leave him in this hellish place alone but my own fear told me that I needed to keep moving. It wasn't safe to stay out in the open. I lifted him into my arms and carried him away from the dead body. He lay limp in my arms as I pushed forward.

The further I got down the street the more saw of the chaos. People in rags running and screaming. Guns firing. Bombs exploding. Bodies rotting. Wolves howling. Fires burning. I walked on trying to understand what had happened to this place. I was lost and I couldn't remember how I came to be here. I looked around and tried to understand. I couldn't see a speck of hope. I couldn't find a shred of joy. Just anger, hate and fear. Pain and death. Everywhere.

"SOOKIE!" Eric was screaming. I felt his cold, strong hands on my arms shaking softly. My eyes flashed open and I saw his piercing blue gaze. His eyes were wide with fear and panic. I noticed that my eyes were wet. I had been crying.

"Eric?" I asked confused. I was still half asleep. The memory of that horrible place was still fresh in my mind. I thought about Jason. I thought about the grief. I thought about the smell. "Move!" I pushed Eric back and bolted to the bathroom just in time to throw up in the toilet.

Once I had finished heaving, which took some time; I got up and cleaned my teeth. I didn't look up to see Eric but I knew he was in the doorway watching my every move with trepidation and concern. I looked at my reflection in the mirror for a long time. My eyes were red and blotchy from the tears but otherwise I looked alright. I was still naked but that didn't bother me right now. I couldn't get it out of my head. The horror was burned into my brain. I was shaking slightly. The tears filled my eyes again.

"Sookie, minn ängel. [My angel] What happened?" His voice was soft and gentle. I felt it penetrate the horror giving me hope. I looked over to him and his blue eyes were like beacons, calling me home. I felt drained. My emotions were in such a mix I couldn't work out one from the other. I just wanted to crawl back into bed. I walked over to Eric not dropping my eyes from his gaze. Once I reached the door he lifted me up and carried me to the bed. I was glad. I don't think my legs could have held me up that long. I snuggled up into him and laced my fingers with his.

"I had a nightmare," I explained but my voice was uncertain.

"Sookie you were screaming and shaking like you were having a fit. You were terrified. I had to send Brian out he thought you were being attacked. Then you were sick. What happened?"

"I had a nightmare but it felt so real. It was horrible Eric." I explained what I had seen in my dream all the time he clutched me close to his chest. He stroked my hair and made soothing shushing noises. When I was finished explaining he rolled me over so that he could look down into my eyes.

"I do not know what this means but we can talk about it later. Put it out of your mind and relax Sookie." Yeah like it was that easy! Eric was thinking about how worried he was. He was thinking that he needed to make sure I relaxed so that my stress didn't make me ill or cause me to use my powers. He was thinking how much he loved me and didn't want anything to hurt me. Brian and the other guard were thinking that something was really wrong with me and hoping Eric could handle it on his own. I was so frazzled I couldn't bloke them out.

Eric kissed me. I kissed him back but my heart wasn't in it. I just wasn't in the mood. I was full of despair. The tears kept rolling and Eric licked them away.

"Roll over," he ordered me. He didn't wait for me to comply but instead flipped me gently on my front. He made sure that my face was pressed into his pillow not mine and his scent began to erase the memory of the decay. I breathed in deeply and sighed. I heard Eric chuckle softly. Eric took something out of his bedside table and I heard a gloppy noise. He began rubbing oil into my back. His long fingers made large circles as they worked out all of my tension. He had just the right pressure and it wasn't long before I let go. He moved down to my legs and feet. By the end every muscle in my body was like jello and covered in oil. I promised myself I would think about my nightmare some more tomorrow.

Eric lifted me up and carried me back to the bathroom. He ran the hot water and placed me in the tub. He climbed in behind me and turned on the jets. He washed off the oil and shampooed my hair. When he was done I turned around to straddle his waist and I washed his. I kissed him for a long time and his fangs ran down from excitement. I tilted my head to reveal my neck to him. He didn't need any more of a hint. He bit down and drew hard on the little wounds. I felt myself drift away on a wave of peace. He licked the puncture marks clean coating them with his healing saliva. I could feel his gracious plenty stand to attention against my leg so I worked my way onto him. I moaned out once he was inside me.

I am not sure if it was my hunger or his but it consumed me. I rode him hard using the back of the tub for leverage. My hands made fists into his hair as I pushed his head aside. I bent forward and bit down hard on his neck. I sucked in the thick sweet liquid making him come inside me. I knew he would like it but it only made me wilder for him.

"Du är min ängel. Jag älskar dig och jag kommer älska dig för evigt." [You're my angel. I adore you and I will love you forever.] He screamed as he came.

"Erik jag älskar dig." [Eric I love you.] I said as I continued my ride bringing us both to another climax. The bond flowed between us sharing our desire and love. We climbed out of the tub and dried off before curling back up in our customary position on the bed. I marvelled at the healing power of sex as I listened to Eric's contented rumble. He had wiped away all the pain and despair, at least for a little while, replacing it with love and happiness.

_I wonder if this has something to do with why she ascended. She has never explained that to me. I wonder if she even knows why she became...what she is. _Eric was thinking about my little problem but he was trying to cover up his emotions so I wouldn't get upset again. I smiled into his chest. He had never worked up the courage to ask me what I knew. He had wanted to, badly. He wanted me to answer all of those little questions about time, existence, magick, the gods and my ascension that he had built up but he could never quite find the words. I decided to put him out of his misery.

"I think it does." He stopped playing with my hair and pulled up my chin so he could look in my eyes.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because of the way it made me feel. I can't explain really but the dream felt like it was real and like I was not supposed to be there. It was like when I ascended and could see things that had happened in the past or in the future. It was like I was living it but at the same time I knew I didn't belong there." Eric raised his eyebrows.

"You saw things from the past and the future? Like what?" He sounded in awe.

"I saw everything that has ever happened and everything that will ever be but I can't remember any of it while I am in this body. I just remember how it felt."

"Do you know?" He was actually nervous. Eric for freakin sake!

I laughed, "Yes I know. I know why I am what I am." I sat up and Eric sat up too. I turned around so that I could look at him and he took both of my hands in his. "You should have just asked me Eric. You can ask me anything," I scolded softly. "The reason I ascended is because I have a purpose. I don't know what it is yet. No one gets told what they live for but I know it has something to do with my heart. I was chosen for my heart, to right the balance." Eric smiled broadly and the sight of him made me swoon.

"How do you know?"

"I heard it in my head. It wasn't a voice exactly but whatever it was it told me that I loved like no other ever could. It told me that I would need my heart. That's how I knew without a single doubt I had to choose you." He looked taken aback. I placed my hands on either side of his face. "I may not be with the other gods and that may mean I am in danger. I may not get all of my power and I may have to suffer because I chose you but it was the only choice because you _are_ my heart. Eric I love you and nothing can ever change that. You are part of who I am so if my heart and my love make me something more than human then it is because of you." I kissed him softly and we curled back up on the bed. He didn't say anything. I think he was still processing but he didn't need to speak. I felt his love for me and I fell into a dreamless sleep in his arms.

* * *

I couldn't believe what she had told me. My Sookie said that it was her heart that had made her great. I already knew she loved like no other. She had loved me and warmed my dark heart back into existence. But she actually believed that it was because of me that she was so special. I didn't want to tell her how ridiculous that was. She was special way before she met me. Had she not loved shifters, Weres, Humans, Fairies and Vampires alike? Did she not love those who had hurt and betrayed her? Had she not risked her own life over and over for others? Her heart and her spirit were great and it had nothing to do with me. I was just lucky to claim her as mine. She was more than I deserved and I thanked Odin for her every night.

Tonight had been a great trial. The increasing violence of the FotS would not go without retribution. I knew that things were going to get far worse before they were resolved and it worried me that Sookie would be harmed before the end. She was a bigger target than she had yet realised and her biggest enemy was herself. She was capable of ending the world with a single thought and while her control was excellent it was not perfect. She was so affected by her emotions and now the emotions of others too that it undermined her control and common sense. Her nightmare was the perfect example of how volatile her state was. She had thrashed around the bed like she was being tortured and her screams had been heard by the guards outside. It had taken me ten minutes to wake her and the entire time I had been praying. I could not lose her.

Now she was sleeping so peacefully it was hard to leave her. She sighed in her sleep and it was the most beautiful melody to me. It was accompanied by the percussion of her steady heart. I wanted nothing more than to lie here and listen to her sleep while she lay safe in my arms. I wanted to spend the night playing with her golden locks and inhaling her mouth watering scent. If it hadn't been vital to her safety I would not have moved but she needed to be kept safe so I forced myself up. I moved very carefully so as not to disturb her and I dressed silently.

The second I left the room Brian entered it. I envied him. He got to watch my angel sleep while I had to deal with business. I went straight to the office on the second floor and called Pam.

"Is everything as it should be?"

"It is master. There was no trouble after the report but as Sookie would say 'the natives are getting restless.' We are going to have to do something about this."

"The high council have made it clear we are to wait for their orders. Sookie had a nightmare tonight and it made her...ill. I fear there is much more happening than we have yet realised." Ill wasn't right she was far worse than I could explain. Even Sookie herself wouldn't admit how much of an impact her vision had had on her. It was my job to keep her from worrying.

"Is she alright?"

"She is but we have yet to establish the meaning of her dream."

"You think it is a warning?"

"I do. I believe she is about to find out her purpose and so far I do not like where it is leading her."

"What should I do?" I smiled at Pam. She had become a good friend to Sookie, as much a vampire can be a friend to anyone, and she knew what I expected from her.

"There is nothing you can do at this time but I want it known that Sookie is to be kept calm at all times."

"Master you are talking about Sookie. I will spread the word but that is like asking us to stop the sun from rising." I chuckled. She knew Sookie well.

"It is but that is what I am ordering. If we can keep Sookie calm and happy then her chances of staying in control improve."

"Didn't she say that she was out of danger? I thought she could use her powers without risk now?"

"She can but they are still a drain on her. It is not as severe as it was but it is a risk. Now her power has increased the chance she will drain herself to death is a great possibility. Sookie knows not to use her powers but when she is emotional her control slips. I fear that if she was in the throes of anger or dear she would accidently use her powers and become injured as a result."

"I will do everything I can master."

"Thank you Pam." I clicked the phone shut and sat back in my chair. I picked up the photo of Sookie that was on my desk. It made me smile as I remembered the day she had taken the picture. It had been the last day of our honeymoon and she had travelled to the lake I had swum in as a child. The trip had taken several hours but she knew it was my favourite place in my homeland. She had gotten a local man to photograph her standing in the sun and swimming in the lake. Her golden hair glowed like a halo and her eyes pierced my heart every time I looked at the photo. It had been a wonderful gift. I put the photo back in its place and headed to the shrine down the hall.

The room was small and contained only the sword given to me by Odin. Sookie thought it was a waste of space having a room to pray but then she was above the gods and did not need their favour. I was not. I got to my knees as I did every night and I thanked Odin for all he had given me. I prayed to Frigg to watch out for her sister. I cut my finger on the tip of the sword which was mounted on the wall. It was a small offering but it was heartfelt. Then I returned to our room.

Sookie was still sleeping soundly. I nodded to Brian as he left and slid out of my clothes. Climbing into the bed and feeling Sookie's warm skin on mine was like having a shot of heroine. It made me high but it also made me hungry for more. I wanted to spend the last two hours of night fucking her senseless. I wanted to bite her and lick her. I wanted to consume her.

She rolled towards me and placed her head on my chest. I could feel her heart beat. I held her tight but without waking her and contented myself with having her near. I wouldn't disturb her for the world. As much as I wanted her I was happy just knowing she was happy. Just holding her was better than blood or sex with any other ever could be. It never ceased to astound me. Here in my arms lay a being above all others. She was powerful and beautiful. She was strong and good. She was mine.

As dawn approached I slipped into my daytime death with a smile on my face and my life in my arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I was in the kitchen eating breakfast with Will my daytime body guard. He was 6'3" of muscle. He had green eyes and light brown hair. He was a hunk. He was also a Were. Alcide had recommended him to Eric and so far he was turning out to be a good pick. Eric and Will hated each other more than was necessary but at least Eric respected Will which was more than I could say for Will.

"Do you want another cup of tea, Will?" I smiled sweetly at him as he practically inhaled the remainder of his eggs and sausage. It was Kale's day off today so I was being extra careful to maintain my southern hospitality. Eric wouldn't approve as Will was technically an employee but I preferred to think of him as a friend.

"No thank you, Ma'am." I frowned at him and put my hands on my hips. "Sorry, Sookie." I nodded in approval and Will smiled at me. It was one of those Hollywood smiles that film stars have where you can see the teeth sparkle.

My hostess duties taken care of for the moment I sat back down to the breakfast bar and finished my cereal. As I played with the tiny hoops of corn I was thinking about my nightmare. It had me really worried because it had given me a sinking feeling. A feeling of dread and doom that could not seem to shift. I missed the simple days when dreams such as these could be cured with a big bowl of ice cream. No such luck now. I knew that this dream was not just my crazy imagination there was meaning behind it and I was sure that it wouldn't take long for me to figure out the message. Just as I was deciding to take Eric's advice and relax a little my phone rang.

"Sookie I...owww.....need...owwww help!" Amelia was panting and screaming through the words that she was frantically trying to convey.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"The...owwwwwwwwwwwww...baby. Trey is not here." I could hear her sob down the phone and my heart fluttered frantically. My best friend was alone, scared and in pain. I didn't even need to think about this one.

"Don't worry I will be right there." I snapped my phone shut and looked up to where Will was eying me cautiously. "I'll be in Bon Temps." As I spoke the words I thought about Amelia with all of my might not giving Will a chance to protest about security or protection. My friend was in trouble. There was no time.

I popped into Amelia's front room like a fairy and saw that Amelia was curled up on the couch hugging her enlarged belly. She was sweating and panting through the sobs and her face was scrunched up from the agony.

Amelia was four months pregnant. It was obvious what the problem was. She had married Trey and moved into his house only a month after my own wedding. She had been overjoyed when the doctor confirmed that she was pregnant and I had been very happy for her. Now as she lay screaming I feared that my friend would not get her happily ever after.

"Where's Trey?" I asked taking her hand in mine. It was ice cold.

"Away...on....business. Get's back...tonight." I could see how hard it was for her to talk and I thought I could smell traces of blood. I knew what that meant. I sat back on my hunches and tried to decide what I should do. It was moments like these I hated being me. The truth was that I could stop my friend's pain and ensure that the baby lived but that would mean using a lot of energy and I had promised Eric I wouldn't use my powers. I looked down into Amelia's agonised face and felt my heart wrench at the idea of letting her suffer. Damn my promise!

I closed my eyes and let myself focus on Amelia. I thought about how much I loved her. I thought about her being happy and smiling up at me. I saw her laughing with me. Then I thought about blood and misery. I saw the miscarriage and all of its gore but I didn't accept it. I pushed it away with my mind and turned it into a beautiful little baby. My mind was working on its own now as the magic took effect and it pulled me even further. I saw a little girl with golden pigtails and bright blue eyes. Amelia had stopped screaming now and I smiled. I opened my eyes.

She was staring at me with questions dancing in her eyes. Even I was a little surprised by the effects of my magic. She was warm to the touch and her sweat had gone. In fact, she was glowing. There was no trace of pain or misery on her. I placed my other hand over hers.

"Amelia you are going to be alright. You are going to have a beautiful baby girl and she is going to be strong and healthy. Now I need you to rest, do you think you can go to sleep?"

"Yes, thank you Sookie," her voice was breathy but not with pain rather overwhelming gratitude. "Thank you so much," she said as a single tear fell from her eyes. I kneeled forward and kissed her on the cheek.

"You are more than welcome honey. Now try and get some rest, ok?" She nodded and closed her eyes. I stood and walked out of the house. I was more than exhausted. It had taken far more energy to do that than I had expected and now I felt sick with weariness. Every muscle in my body ached and my head was pounding. I simply did not have the energy to use any more magic so I trudged off to the garage remembering why I had promised Eric I wouldn't use my powers in the first place. I didn't regret my choice. There wasn't even a choice, not really. I just felt miserable in every possible way, including self-pity.

I found my car in the garage and took a moment to be thankful Trey had been working on the old thing for me. It felt like a coons age since I had climbed into the Camaro. Eric had wanted me to sell it or just take it to the dump but I couldn't let go of the little car. I got in behind the wheel and drove myself home. I may have gone a little faster than is acceptable but I was desperate to get some sleep. My vision was a little blurry and everything was spinning so when I pulled off Hummingbird road and onto my driveway it was a great relief. I parked in the back and headed to the house. It seemed I had used my reserve tank of gas driving here because when I finally reached the steps I lost all control on my body and fell to the ground in a heap.

I couldn't have been unconscious long because I became aware that I was being carried. Strong arms cradled me to a solid chest. I tried to open my eyes but it hurt too much. There was something hot and wet trickling down my face. Will placed me on my bed and headed out to the kitchen to get some hot water. I knew it was him because I was too tired to block thoughts.

_Eric is going to kill me when he sees her. I better get those cuts cleaned up. I hope she hasn't got a concussion. I am so dead._

He came back into the room and sat beside me on the bed. I heard him ring out a towel in the bowl of water right before he pressed it to my face. I winced. The hot water made my cuts sting but he ignored my silent complaints and continued cleaning my wounds.

"He's not going to kill you, you know," I whispered. It was all my voice could manage but I needed something to take my mind off the pain.

"Oh yes he is. First, I am not supposed to leave your side. Second, I am meant to prevent you from getting hurt. Third, you look awful. I am a dead man." He said it in a very matter-of-fact way which made me smile although not for long because it hurt.

"First, you can't teleport. Second, I only fainted I wasn't attacked and third, if Eric is going to kill anyone it will be me. He is going to be really pissed at me after today. I might just stay here and save myself the grief." He finished washing my face and began rubbing in some anti-sceptic cream. I wondered where he had got it from.

"Well you have managed to cut your forehead pretty bad and you have a cut just over your right eye too. You will have a pretty bad bruise on you cheek and jaw. Your dress is covered with blood and you look exhausted. I think I should take you to a hospital."

"No! I don't want to go to a hospital. I heal really fast. I just need to get some sleep and then I will be good as new, I promise. Thank you for cleaning me up."

Will snorted, "I'm just glad I got here when I did. I drove as fast as I could and prayed you would be here. I got lucky. Did it ever occur to you what might have happened if one of your enemies found you instead of me?" He looked down at me with an angry expression. It was the way a parent looks at a child after they have wandered off in the big city. Angry but only because they were so afraid. I just shrugged my shoulders. Then I winced again because it really hurt. Everything hurt. "I'm gonna let you get some rest."

"Thank you." I heard Will empty the water in the sink in the bathroom before sitting on the chair by my bed. I let myself drift away.

I woke up feeling just as weak and sore as when I had gone to sleep but I was also hungry and I figured food could only help me restore my energy. I forced my eyes open and saw that Will was still sat in the chair by my bed. He was reading a comic book.

"What time is it?" My voice was rough with sleep.

"Just after one. You look like you could use more sleep," his voice was harsh and unforgiving. I didn't call him on it because I knew I deserved it but it still made me feel a little guilty.

"I could but I am hungry so I am going to the kitchen to get something to eat." From the look on his face I could tell that he was about to protest but I gave him a look which made him think better of it.

I struggled to sit up on my own so Will had to help me stand and he kept a strong arm around my waist to keep me from falling again. He carefully lowered me in the chair I indicated before hunting for something to eat. He found two cans of soup at the back of the cupboard and he heated them up for us. I ate mine slowly but he finished his in record time so I told him to put the kettle on.

"So why'd you come out here anyway? What could possibly be worth all of this trouble?" He was really trying to work out what had happened to me to make me so weak but he didn't want to appear insensitive.

"My friend, do you remember Amelia?" He nodded so I continued, "She was all alone and having a miscarriage." I smiled as he thought about how sorry he was for giving me such a hard time.

"Is she going to be alright? What did you do?"

"I used my powers to stop the miscarriage. Both her and the baby are going to be fine." He began thinking about Eric and how I wasn't supposed to use my powers. He had thought that was a dumb rule as I was higher than Eric and should be able to use my powers if I wanted to but now he understood Eric's concern. He hoped I wouldn't use my powers again if they made me this ill. He was thinking that he had never seen anyone go from being so healthy to so weak in such a small space of time.

"But you aren't."

"I will be fine. I just have to rest for a while and as I am pretty sure Eric has told everyone I am not to be stressed out right now that shouldn't be a problem." I eyed him meaningfully and he gave me a sheepish smile.

"You are a really nice person Sookie," he said sincerely.

I shrugged, "No better than anyone else." As I finished the last spoonful of soup Will took my dish and began to wash up. I sat back in my chair and let my mind drift. I wasn't really thinking about anything but rather enjoying that place in my head that you only get to go to when you are sick. The place filled with nothing but empty tranquillity.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I didn't get to surf the silent corners of my mind for very long. Jason arrived. He walked into my kitchen like he owned the place and plonked himself down beside me. Will turned from the sink to glower at him but Jason just ignored him. Jason was about as popular with Will as he was with Eric. In fact, he was one of the few things they agreed on.

"Wow Sook, you look hideous." Said with the usual Jason tact.

"Gee thanks big brother." I noticed for the first time that Jason looked excited about something. I was glad I had managed to form some semblance of a shield into place. If there were one person's thoughts I did not want to know it was Jason Stackhouse.

"Sam told me you were in town. Is it true that you saved Amelia's baby?"

"Boy good news does sure travel fast. How'd you hear?" Jason looked at me with wide eyes. I had never seen my brother look at me like that before. He was looking at me with...respect.

"Sam. He said that I should be proud to have a sister like you. I asked him what he meant and that was when he explained about Amelia. I don't think he meant to let it slip but he was bustin with pride and he had to talk about it. I think he has been worried about Amelia for a while."

"Well she will be fine," I said smugly. It was a huge relief that I had been able to help my friend.

"Damn Sookie. I didn't know you had that sort of juice." Jason slapped his hand on the table in excitement and I started to get an uneasy feeling that this wasn't just a social call to say hi to the little sister he rarely got to visit.

"You knew what I was," I stated bluntly. It had been along week of arguments and tantrums while Eric and I agreed who should be part of my little [ha ha] secret. Eventually I had won. I knew that Jason had a big mouth. I know that Jason could be selfish and jealous. I wasn't blind to my brother's faults but he was my brother and I felt he deserved to know what was happening to me. I had convinced Eric of this fact by threatening to turn him into a human for a week so he could see what life was like from Jason's perspective. He hadn't liked that one bit but he knew better than to push me when I was in a temper.

"I know but knowing and actually understanding are two different things. I just figured you were talking about you mind thingy. I didn't realise you could bring back the dead." Yikes! Now I could see where this was going and I was positive I didn't have the strength for it.

"I can do many things Jason but just because you can do them doesn't mean you should. There are lots of things to consider it isn't a simple thing to use magick." I hoped, in vain, my subtle message would sink into Jason's thick skull but Jason was never one for subtlety.

"I hear ya sis." He said smiling. He didn't hear me at all.

"Spit it out Jason. What do you want?" I snapped. He was going to ask me for something I just knew it and the sooner he did the sooner I could go back to feeling like crap in peace and quiet.

"I want you to bring Mama and Daddy back." There, he said it. I flinched. He had no idea what he was asking of me. I turned in my chair slightly trying not to wince as I moved.

"Will, could you give me a minute with my brother please?" He turned his glower on me.

"I am not allowed to leave your side," He said bluntly.

"I am fine. Jason is not going to hurt me and I am only asking you to step into the other room for five minutes." He frowned at me in disapproval. I projected into his head. _Please Will. I am begging you for this. This is family business and it's going to be hard enough on Jason without extra eyes watching him. Just five minutes. Please._ He sighed dramatically and nodded once to me before stepping into the sitting room. I turned back to Jason who was watching me with expectant eyes. He looked the way he did when we were kids and he was asking me to do his homework so he could go out and play football.

"Well can you do it or not?" He said impatiently.

"No, I can't." He slumped in the chair and puffed out the air in his chest. He was deflated and I felt wretched. It wasn't like I hadn't thought about this already. I had thought about this and many other things such as Gran or spending the day with Eric on the beach. I wanted them all so much but I couldn't be so selfish. I couldn't break the natural order of things just because I wanted to.

"You can can't you? You just mean you won't!" Jason was studying my face intently as he accused me.

"Jason I have the power to do whatever I want but I don't have the right. There are rules that have to be respected." It was like talking to a brick wall. He stood up pushing the chair out with an ear piercing shriek.

"Damn the rules!" He yelled. "They should never have been taken from us! How can you stand there and tell me you won't bring them back when you have the power? How can you be so selfish, so heartless?" He was shaking a finger at me and his face was red with anger but I knew he wasn't far from tears. I was already crying. This subject always reduced us to the seven and eleven year olds we were when we lost them.

"I want to Jason. I want to but I can't." I was begging him to hear me. Pleading with him to understand but deep down I knew it was useless. Jason would never forgive me for this and he would never be able to look past his own need to see the reason for my refusal.

"Go to hell!" He screamed at me like a banshee and sulked out of the house without looking back. I was sobbing.

I forced my legs to work so that I could put my cup in the sink. Will came in and looked at me with pity in his eyes. I turned to sit back in my chair but my knees gave out and I fell to the floor. Will lunged forward and caught me just as I went down so I only landed on my knees rather than on my face. He kneeled down beside me and I cried into his chest.

"It takes a mighty strong person to do what you just did," he told me after carrying me to the couch and covering me over with a blanket.

"Be a heartless bitch, y'mean?" The sobs had quieted now and the tears were running silently down my face. Will handed me a cup of coffee which I sipped tentatively.

"No. Stand up to your family when they ask you to do something you know is wrong but still want to do. Most people would give in to their own desires."

"I'm not most people." He roared with laughter.

"Oh, I know!" I smiled at him as I sipped the last of my coffee. He was perched on the arm of the couch by my feet. I felt like I needed to sleep for a week. There wasn't a bit of my tender body that didn't ache like I had the flu. I decided it was best if I stayed awake for a while though as I would need to check on Amelia in an hour or so. I was just about to ask Will to put on a movie when the room started to spin and everything went black.

I woke up to soft, familiar sheets. I looked up into the piercing blue of eyes of my husband. He was livid. Shit!

* * *

When I emerged from my day chamber it was with a feeling of irritation. I could feel over the bond that Sookie was in pain and under great stress. Someone's head was going to roll. I had strictly ordered that she be kept calm.

"Your majesty I have some news about the Queen." Will said nervously. He should have gone home by now having been replaced by Brian. I would enjoy this. I hated the Were and I had noticed the way he looked at Sookie sometimes but I had to admit he was good at his job and Sookie felt safe with him.

"What?" I stopped and looked down into his eyes. I let my fangs run out and internally smiled as he gulped and his eyes widened in fear. On the outside my face was stone.

"She is resting in the second bedroom. She got a call from Amelia this morning and teleported herself to Bon Temps. Amelia was having a miscarriage so she used her powers to save her friend and the baby. I rushed to her house in Bon Temps and found her unconscious on her driveway. She had injured herself in her fall so I carried her inside and tended to her wounds. She ordered me not to take her to hospital. Later on her brother arrived and asked her to bring back their parents. She refused him and he stormed off but he upset her a great deal. I drugged her as I knew she would not rest and I brought her back here. She is still sleeping off the drugs." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Not only had this bastard let Sookie evade him putting herself at unknown risk he had also let her get hurt.

"You drugged my wife?" My voice was like steel. I could hear the Were's heart rate pick up as he assessed the danger he was in.

"Yes, Sir." He had his face dropped to the floor and I noticed his fists were clenched.

"Leave!" Without another word he raced down the hall. I would deal with him later. I needed to see my bonded and make sure she was safe.

I headed straight for the second bedroom slightly curious as to why she had been put in here rather than the master bedroom. I stood stone still in the doorway and looked at my sleeping angel. Even in sleep I could feel her troubled heart. When I saw her battered face I wanted to kill someone.

"Leave!" I hissed to Brian who was stood over her. I needed to be alone with her. Partly, because my protective impulses were raging out of control and partly because I wanted to reduce the potential casualties. I would never hurt my wife, to do so would be only to hurt the best part of myself, and thus she was the only person who was safe with me right now. As he approached me I moved with vampiric speed to sit on the bed.

I gently pealed back the blankets to assess her injuries. She had a large gash on her forehead. A cut on her eye. The right side of her face was black and the bruise continued down her neck and across her shoulder. There were a few grazes on her arms and her knees were bruised. If she had used as much magick as Will believed I could bet every muscle in her fragile body ached too. She was a mess but she was still the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

I watched her sleep and felt my fury morph into lust. She had been hurt today and I needed to feel her. I needed to sink inside her and make her happy. I needed to have her and know that she was mine. I wanted to reaffirm that she was safe and alive. I wanted to consume her. I was hungry for her.

I gently covered her back over with the sheets and waited for her to wake. I could be patient.

It was only an hour before I felt her start to stir. By which time I was ready to fuck her every way I knew. She moaned slightly as her pain seeped back into her consciousness and her eyes fluttered open. She looked at me with her beautiful blue eyes and I felt anger flood the bond. Her fury reminded me of my own and I was overrun with ire so hot I thought it may burn away my flesh.

"You had me drugged!" She scolded with outraged indignation.

"You broke your promise!" I countered barely holding onto my temper.

"I had no choice!" She said exasperated as if this was the hundredth time we had had the discussion rather than the first. She sat up so that she would feel less like the invalid she was.

"There is always a choice!" I yelled at her. I was fighting the slight feeling of admiration that was creeping into my anger. Anyone else would be cowering in terror by now but not Sookie. She was facing me head on and that was impressive.

"Look Eric, I am sorry that I made you worry. I am sorry that I disappointed you. I am sorry that I broke my promise to you. But I am NOT sorry that I used my powers today and I WILL NOT apologise for it!" She stared straight in my eyes urging me to concede. She was so stubborn. Why must she always defy me? Why would she put herself through so much pain and misery instead of just submitting? I was beyond mad as I thought about how she had ignored her promise to me to save a stupid witch. She was... she was...she was Sookie. How could I blame her for being what she was? She had the biggest heart in the world. I knew she would do anything for those she loved no matter the danger to herself. That was what terrified me so much. I only had to think about how she could have died saving me in Rhodes or what Sigeburt could have done to her to know the lengths she would go to for others.

As I looked into her unrelenting eyes and felt the guilt and pain she was suffering all of my anger vanished. I could not make her suffering worse or hold her accountable for her selfless actions just because I was afraid. She had to sacrifice much to be with me and this was one of the times I had to relinquish something for her.

"I know, _minn _sváss, jag älskar dig" [my beloved, I love you.] I stroked a finger along her battered cheek so lightly that I doubted she could feel it.

"I love you too Eric. I really am sorry I broke my promise." A tear escaped her eye and I licked it away.

"I know why you did." I could not hold back my lust as it washed over me again. It was matched with her need for me. She was longing for me out of the misery and pain and it made my hunger for her maddening. I pushed her back down on the bed as carefully as I could. I did not want to hurt her but my need was so great it was difficult to hold back. She made it even harder my massaging my crotch with her small fingers making me groan.

I kissed her deeply and moved to flick my tongue in her ear, which I knew she liked. She groaned into my neck. I pushed up her sundress and tore her panties off so that I could push two fingers into her. She was already wet for me which excited me even more. I could smell her arousal and it was like a siren call to me.

"Off!" She said breathlessly tugging weakly at my pants. I complied and she smiled happily at the sight of my erect cock. But I wasn't ready for that yet. I quickened the pace of my fingers inside her and bent my head in between her legs. I let my tongue explore her nub with slow and purposeful licks. I could feel the tension rising as she moaned and gasped. Her heart was hammering in her chest like a hummingbird's wings. I looked up and she was watching me with lust filled eyes. It made me wild with want to see her watching me with that expression. I increased the pressure of my tongue until she was convulsing around my fingers and begging me.

"Oh, oh, Eric. Fuck me. Fuck me!" As soon as her first orgasm was over I complied. I pulled out my fingers and plunged into her. She screamed out loud from the pain which made me pause for a second but her small hands grabbed my ass and pulled me closer to her. I could feel her desire and need over the bond. It mixed with mine consuming us both.

I bent my head to suck at her nipples while I pumped her with a steady rhythm. I was still forcing myself to hold back knowing how much pain she was in. If I didn't love her as much as I did I would never have been able to show such restraint as I wanted to ravish her. She clawed at my back and writhed beneath me. Her back arched and she began lifting her hips to meet each of my thrusts. She took all of me and I could feel my own pleasure rising. I rolled my head back and screamed as I came inside her.

"Du min!" [you are mine] She clutched herself as close to my body as she could, never looking away from my eyes.

"Ja Erik. Jag är _ykkarrs__!" [Yes Eric. I am yours!] She screamed back as we both soared._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

He pulled out of me and lay down next to me. I rolled to him and he lifted his arm over me. I buried my face in his chest as I waited for my breathing and heart rate to slow. I was in a lot of pain now but it had been worth it. I also had that light headed feeling you get when you have been properly pleasured. I felt rosy and content as I lay in my vampire's arms. I had needed him so much and been afraid he would refuse me due to my weak state. I had been very pleased to find that he had needed me too.

As I rolled my finger around his chest hair I started to think about our argument. He had been very angry at me for breaking my promise and I still felt very guilty about it. I would not apologise for helping Amelia but I still felt bad for breaking my word. I even understood why he had had me drugged. I should probably still be pissed at him for that little stunt but the bond let me feel his fear and I couldn't stay mad at him for wanting to keep me safe even if his methods were domineering and over bearing.

"Does this mean that you forgive me for breaking my promise?" I asked not looking up to see his face. He chuckled softly at my timid question.

"I suppose it does. I just wish there was a way I could keep you from helping others at your own expense. I know I never will but I hate that you love them so much that you would risk yourself for them." Damn heartless vampire!

"I only do what any _decent_ person would do." I emphasised the word decent to make my point. Eric chuckled again so I think he got the message.

"Ouch!" He joked, "I'm hurt. You mean you don't think that I am a decent person?" I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Eric, you and I both know that you have _never_ been decent. Honourable sure, fair and loyal but never decent." He roared with laughter and the sound of it made me smile.

"You speak the truth, love, you speak the truth."

"What have you done to Will? He was very worried that you were going to kill him but I assured him you would do no such thing as none of what happened was his fault." I could feel Eric's disapproval roll off him in waves. He dearly wanted to blame my body guard for my injuries.

"I haven't done anything to the bastard, yet." Eric spoke with mild offense and I giggled.

"Eric I can tell you right now that you are not going to do anything to anyone over this. If you need to blame someone, blame me. It was my choice and even you couldn't have stopped me so you can't hold others accountable." He growled.

"Woman sometimes it is very frustrating being married to someone like you." I sat up and smiled at him ignoring the pain while he frowned back at me in irritation.

"Why ever do you put up with me?" I asked as I stroked along his gracious plenty. His frown turned into a slight smirk and his fangs ran down again. I bent over him and began licking while my hands slid up and down his shaft.

"I have my reasons." He didn't say anything else for several minutes as I licked, sucked and nibbled him to a quivering mass. Once I was finished worshiping him he pulled me on top of him and sat up. I wrapped both of my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He looked deep into my eyes and placed his hands on either side of my face. He very lightly caressed my bruised cheek. It would have hurt but his cold thumb was soothing.

"I want you to drink my blood so you will heal faster. Then we can go to the club." I nodded slightly and he slid his hands down to my hips. I kissed his shoulder and braced myself. I was getting used to having Eric's blood but I hated this part. I hated biting him even though he would heal in seconds and knowing he liked it didn't make it any easier. I tried to focus my mind on the way I would feel afterwards. The increased strength and vitality. I sank my teeth in and drank. He howled and pushed me down onto his penis which was already hard. When I was finished drinking he began lifting me up and down onto him. I was too tired to help him so I just held on for dear life. Thanks to his blood the soreness had gone and my head felt clear again. The pain in my face was much less too so I could just enjoy the feel of having him inside me. I could hear from his thoughts that he wanted to ravish me and I could feel his hunger over the bond. I gently pressed my hand against his chest and he stopped instantly.

With some effort I lifted myself off him and got on my hands and knees before him. I arched my back in offering. I felt his joy at my willingness and he pounded into me from behind. From this angle he was able to go much deeper and he rode me hard. He held one hand on my hip to keep me steady and the other he used to work my nub. I began to see stars but I knew he was still holding himself back.

"Bite me!" I screamed as I orgasmed into outer space. He hesitated for a moment before his hunger over powered him and he sank his fangs into my uninjured shoulder. I didn't feel any pain. I was too high. He only sucked down a couple of sips but my blood was so rich that was more than enough now. The taste of me triggered his own released and he convulsed inside me. When he was finished my legs gave out and I flopped forward. He was quick to pull me up into his arms and he kissed me.

"You are incredible," he said dreamily between kisses. His eyes were glazed over and I knew he was riding out the effects of my blood. He would be back to normal in a few minutes. I curled up with him and waited knowing there was no way I had the energy to get myself washed. He never minded helping me bathe.

Half an hour, two smug smiles from Brian and the other guard, and a boastful smile from Eric later I was showered and dressed for the club. Eric's blood had healed the cut over my eye and the bruise was mostly gone. I only had one small cut left on my forehead to indicate my little adventure. Eric washed me with great care and attention before helping me dress. I was perfectly capable of dressing myself but I think he enjoyed treating me like a Barbie doll. Or, maybe he just liked deciding what I would wear. As he selected a very sexy white corset and panty set with red ribbons I was inclined to believe the later. He also dressed me in a vintage 1950's dress in black corduroy. It was princess seamed, with figure flattering lines. It had a square neck with a pleated bust and corduroy accent bow. The dress had a full skirt with a pleated bow trimmed rear hemline and it made me look HOT! Once I was in clothes he sat me down and began brushing out my wet hair which he knew I LOVED. He even dried it and put it up in a scrunchy. I applied a tiny bit of makeup while he got himself dressed and we headed out.

I managed to grab something to eat in the car from the kitchen and Eric led me to the limo. I knew he hated using the limo as he preferred to drive himself but he needed to feel that I was as safe as I could be which meant having me curled up in his lap while we were surrounded by guards. Damn paranoid, over protective husband! I didn't mind the being in his lap part though, so I didn't complain.

I was just finishing my potato salad when we arrived at the club and Eric took my hand as we walked in like the royalty we were. Even after months of this I hadn't gotten used to the way everyone in the club bowed to us as we walked passed. Eric really liked it but it made me feel uncomfortable. I sat down in my throne and Felicia had my gin and tonic ready for me. I was glad of it and I took several sips in succession. Brian moved behind me and Eric began ignoring the 'vermin' as he called them. One good thing about becoming royalty was that the fangbangers were no longer allowed to approach Eric. Call me the jealous spouse but I was glad that they could only admire him from afar now.

I accompanied Eric to the office for an hour or two so that he could be updated on Kingdom business. Pam and Bill took turns giving reports and making recommendations and they both eyed my cut curiously. I just lay on the leather couch and pretended not to be paying attention. Brian towered over me like an oversized guard dog that will growl if anyone comes near its owner. Thanks to Eric's blood my shields were locked firmly in place but I was bored listening to business so I started to dip into the minds around me.

First I listened to Pam. _I wonder what trouble Sookie has been getting up to today. She is so much trouble it's no surprise that she is part fae. I wonder if her brother is as much fun. He certainly doesn't have her intelligence._ I was still feeling bad about my fight with Jason so I quickly jumped into Bill's mind to distract myself. He was thinking about some new vampire that had come into the area. He was worried that he would make trouble. As he was thinking he was telling Eric. I guessed he was covering up his true thoughts with his report but I couldn't be bothered to dig for them. I didn't really want to look into Eric's mind either as I could tell what he was thinking from the bond. He was either remembering what we had done earlier or he was imagining doing something similar. Lust swirled around him and I smiled to myself. He was insatiable, not that I minded.

That left me with Brian. I dipped into his head and instantly regretted it. _I wonder what she did to make him scream like that. I wish she would do that to me. No Brian! She is a fucking Queen. She is a Goddess. She is waaaaaaaaaaaaay out of your league! If the King knew what you were thinking he would torture you for days. But she has the cutest little smile and the most perfect tits._ I sighed heavily and put my shield back up. Unfortunately my sigh caught the attention of every vampire in the room and I felt my face flush. Eric raised his eyebrows at my annoyance. As the silence dragged on I realised I would have to explain.

"Sorry. I got bored and I started reading your minds. I shouldn't have been so rude, please forgive me." I heard Pam and Bill snigger.

"You were reading my thoughts and yet you sigh like that?" Eric sounded offended.

"Oh pl-ease. I don't need to read _your_ thoughts to know what you were thinking. I was only reading the others." Eric seemed pleased by my answer and he leered at me before turning back to Bill to continue their discussion. I let my mind clear while I waited and did not think about my nightmare or the FotS. I did not think about Jason and I did not think about the deep feeling of doom that still hung in the pit of my stomach.

Pam answered the red phone that dealt solely with 'King' business after only one ring.

"Yes?" She said with no attempt at civility. She listened for a moment before passing the phone to Eric. I wished my hearing could pick up more than a muffle from the other end of the line as I was sure I was the only one in the room who didn't know who was calling. Eric took the phone and placed the receiver to his ear while still looking bored and indifferent.

"Northman. Speak." He took out a sheet of paper and scribbled something down before handing the note to Pam who sped out of the room in a blur.

"Understood we will be there." He placed the phone back in its cradle and turned to look at me with fear and concern permeating his expression. I looked to Bill who was watching me with the same worried expression. This could not be good.

"Sookie," Eric spoke slowly and softly as if he were afraid I would bolt if he startled me. "That was the secretary for the high council."

"They're the ones that put the Kings and Queens into power right?" He smiled at me hesitantly.

"Yes. They have organised a summit for all of the royalty in America so we can discuss the current crisis with the FotS." I thought for one brief moment about what he was telling me. Images of mangled bodies and debris ricocheted around my mind as I heard the rumble of bombs and the shrieks of panicked screams.

"NO!" I screamed. I began to tremble as I thought of that hideous day. I thought of how close we had all come to dying. I thought about having to use my gift to search for survivors and listen to the thoughts of the dying. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I remembered the hours of agony and horror. "We can't." My voice was unrecognisable. Eric was kneeling in front of me now. He had his hands on my knees and he was looking into my eyes but I could not see him. Bill stood over his shoulder as he tried to work out what he should do but I could not see him. All I could see was death and destruction. The memories took over my mind and led to images of a fallen city. I remembered Jason as he cried of the body of his father. I felt sick with fear.

"Sookie it will be alright. We _have_ to go and address the issues at hand. I promise you it will be alright. We will be perfectly safe." Eric was pleading with me to calm down. He sent love and comfort over the bond but it could not penetrate my terror.

"How can you say that? The Fellowship is stronger now than they ever were before and you are talking about _all_ of the royals. There isn't a chance that the summit won't be a target. I can't watch it happen again. I won't!"

"Sookie I can promise you that the high council know of the risks and they will be taking measures to secure our safety. You really will be safe." Bill was using his cool coaxing voice too but it wasn't going to work. Nothing either of them could say was going to make me feel better about this. They had both suffered in the Rhodes bombing but they had been lucky. They hadn't seen the horrors I had seen. They hadn't spent hours among the dying as they tried to fix the mess. They hadn't had to listen to the fear and pain or suppress their own emotions, while life after life ended, because others were depending on them.

"Eric I know you think everything will be fine but if they hold that summit something very bad is going to happen. I can just feel it." I forced my mind back into the present. It wasn't easy but I managed to push back those horrible memories and focus on the office around me. I looked into Eric's eyes and saw the loving and perturbed expression on his face.

"Minn _elska, _jag heit du vili kommer tryggr." [My love, I promise you will be safe.]

"How can you know that? Du kan inte." [You cannot.] He pressed his head to mine and I winced at the pain in my cut. He quickly pulled back but cupped my face in his hands.

"Please Sookie; please just keep an open mind. It will be a couple of days of meetings and dances before we are all back home safe and sound, you'll see."

"We don't have a choice do we?" I was beginning to see the inevitability around me. My nightmare, the FotS, the feelings and the summit. There was no escaping any of it.

"No my darling, we don't." He wiped away the tears that were still wet on my cheeks.

"Then I will try not to freak out again. When is it?" I felt something change as Eric, Bill and even Brian relaxed. I caught the end of a thought. _Glad I don't have to_ and I wondered what Brian would have had to do if I hadn't relaxed.

Eric didn't answer me straight away but instead sat down beside me and pulled me up into his lap so that he could wrap both of his arms around me. I let my head rest on his shoulder and I nuzzled my face into his neck while I waited for my answers.

"We are expected in Seattle a week on Monday." I didn't say anything else. I was resigning myself to the feeling of angst that enveloped the whole situation.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I woke up about an hour before sunset. It had been a long night as Eric, Bill and Pam planned our trip to Seattle. Once all of the business and organisation had been taken care of they dedicated their efforts to making me feel more optimistic. It was a futile use of time but I did agree to dance with both Bill and Eric in order to stop them fussing over me like I was a child. I promised myself that I would not let the tragedy around me get me down too much. I had spent far too much time crying lately, no wonder everyone was treating me like a baby. I would rise above it and deal with each challenge as it came.

I made use of my hour by having a shower and getting something to eat before Eric got up. He had left me a note on the mirror in the bathroom which made me smile.

Dearest Wife,

I think we both need a night off tonight just to enjoy ourselves so please dress casually should you rise before me.

E

I did as he requested pulling on a yellow short sleeve cashmere t-shirt with a peek-a-boo key hole that accented my breasts nicely. With it I wore a denim mini skirt, black knee high boots and a denim jacket. I let my hair hang loose as I knew Eric liked but I curled the ends a little. I looked in the mirror for a second to admire my appearance and then I went to wait for Eric downstairs.

I was in the library reading when Eric came down wearing his favourite jeans and tee combo. He kissed me long and hard before taking my book from me and leading me out of the room. We had only just reached the stairs when Brian came to relieve Will. They swapped without a word and Eric continued to pull me up to our room.

He closed the door behind me and walked me over to the bed. He pointed down at the note that was lying at the end of the bed, with a wicked smile.

If you are reading this then you have discovered that my wife and I are missing. Do not worry. I felt we deserved a little rest and relaxation so my talented wife had teleported us to the local movie theatre where they are holding a late showing of _Gone with the Wind._

We will call when we are ready to be collected DO NOT come and find us.

HRH Eric Northman.

I smiled with glee at the message and curled myself around Eric as I pictured the movie theatre. I managed to 'pop' us into the dark and deserted ally next to the complex and Eric entwined his fingers in mine as he led me to the ticket office. He bought two tickets and led me inside. He offered to buy me some popcorn but I had not long eaten so declined. He sat us down in the dark room so that we were far away from everyone else (everyone else being a couple of teenagers in the front and an old man on the other side.) Once the film began he put his arm around my shoulders and I let my head fall on his chest. I couldn't have been happier. He was giving me a moment of total normalcy. We were out at a movie like any other couple and it was perfect.

We were just getting to my favourite part, where Scarlet realises she is in love with Rhett- finally, and Eric began to get a little bored. His hand was on my leg at this point and he let it creep up under my skirt. I looked up at him in reproach but he just gave me his evil smile which made my body ache for him. His fangs ran out as he felt my arousal over the bond. Without meaning to I had just given him the approval he needed. He pulled my thong out of the way and pushed his fingers into me without any preparation. I sank back into the chair and gripped the arm rests as he drove me crazy. I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming and, sensing my state of mind, Eric leant over and kissed me while he worked me.

Needless to say I didn't see the end of the movie. I had bitten my lip so hard as I came that I drew blood and Eric took great pleasure in sucking it up before licking his fingers clean.

"I can't believe you just did that!" I said as he led me out of the theatre. He had a shit eating grin that could only be described as silent bragging or self-congratulation.

"I didn't hear you complaining."

"That's because it was fucking wonderful!" He laughed at my casual use of coarse language. "Have I mentioned I love you?" I asked him as we paused at a set of lights.

"Not tonight."

"Well I do. I love you with all of my heart and all of my soul." His smile became more tender and he gave me a gentle kiss.

He looked down into my eyes, "I love you too." The lights turned to red and the 'walk' sign came on. He led me across the street and down a few side allies. I had no idea where we were going but I was happy to follow him anywhere. I was already in his arms which was the perfect place.

He led me to a deserted park and we walked through the tress in the moonlight. It was very romantic. He sat down on a park bench and I looked down at him. His golden hair was shinning in the silver light and his eyes were filled with love. I don't know if it was the romantic setting, the fact that we were truly alone or his gorgeous face but I wanted him. He smiled at my desire and that broke down the tiny amount of resistance my mind had formed over screwing him in a public place. I scanned out with my mind and found that the park was utterly empty but for us. Perfect.

I unzipped his jeans and stroked his already hard dick. He had gone commando which would make this much easier. I took off my thong and slipped it into his pocket, as I had none, before sliding myself down onto him. I used the back of the bench and I rode him. It was amazing but it just wasn't enough. I wanted to fuck him...hard. I could feel that Eric was more than matching my desire so I lifted myself off of him and I knelt on the bench with my legs spread wide. Eric flipped my skirt up over my back and thrust into me from behind. He fucked me with the force I needed and my nails dug into the wood as wave after wave of pleasure hit me. There was something very erotic about having sex outside under the moonlight and we both enjoyed it immensely.

Once we were done Eric got to his knees and began licking me clean which made me come again. He slid my thong back on with a leer and we strode off hand in hand as if we were the two most innocent people in the world.

"Where are we going Eric?" I asked after several minutes of comfortable silence.

"The late night shopping area. I thought it might be fun." I didn't need any more explanation than that and we continued in silence. Our progress was slow as Eric walked at my human pace but we were not in any hurry tonight.

First, Eric took me into a clothing store where he purchased several pairs of jeans at exorbitant prices. I didn't see anything I liked in the women's department so we moved on. Eric tried to get me into the jewellery store but I refused knowing all too well what would happen if I showed the mildest interest in something. Shopping with Eric was a strange experience. I loved spending time with him and it was rare that we got to do something so ordinary but I was afraid to even look at most things knowing that he would have no hesitation in buying up the whole mall if I wished for it. In the music store I smiled at a CD my gran used to listen to while cleaning the house and before I knew it Eric had purchased two copies.

"I was only looking Eric," I grumbled as we were leaving the store.

"Well now you don't have to look you can listen too." He was shameless.

"What makes you think I want to listen to that?" I challenged while trying NOT to think about my gran and what she would say about being grateful to a gift well meant.

"You smiled at it in a way that was so affectionate I had to buy one." He took my hand in his free one and smiled at me with an evil grin. I sometimes wondered if he did things like this just because he knew it would irritate me.

"But you bought two!"

"It always pays to have a spare, lover." I decided to let it go. There was just no arguing with him.

We passed an electrical store which Eric wanted to go in. What is it with men and gadgets? Eric doesn't even like technology but he was as excited as a little puppy. The book store was right next door so I told him I would meet up with him afterwards. He seemed reluctant to leave me alone but I think he sensed that I had absolutely no interest in looking at a bunch of expensive toys I didn't even know how to operate.

I took my time in the book store first, perusing the mysteries before moving on to the romance. I found a couple of new titles by my favourite author which I excitedly picked up. I also managed to find an interesting book of poetry. It was the sort of thing I wouldn't usually read but something about it intrigued me. I will give almost anything a go as I never had much look in school so reading is my way of making up for it. I am sort of self educated that way. I was paying for my books; thankfully I knew my credit card number by heart, just as Eric walked in. He looked at my selection with an amused expression that I chose to ignore.

"So what did you get then?" I asked noticing the red carrier bag. He beamed at me.

"A Nintendo Wii, I have heard that they are good fun. I thought you could teach me how to use it." I could feel mischief coming across the bond loud and clear. I knew he was up to something but I couldn't figure out what it was.

"And what makes you think I would be able to do that? I am worse with that sort of thing that you are!" He laughed at me for a minute before pulling a game out of the bag. It was called _Just Dance._ I laughed too.

"I think we will learn what to do together, then maybe we could put some moves into practice." He winked at me which made me laugh even harder. Eric was already a fantastic dancer and I doubted he could learn anything new. I was a good dancer too but I figured it would be fun regardless. The image of Eric in the middle of the sitting room dancing on the spot to instructions off the TV while surrounded by guards was funny enough alone to make it worth it.

We looked in a couple more shops but we didn't buy anything else. We began the walk back home. It was too far to walk all the way but we weren't ready to call for a ride and have our solitude broken yet. It was really late now and most of the town was silent as people slept the night away. It was a very beautiful night and the sky was clear so the stars sparkled down on us. Hand in hand we walked steadily through the streets listening to the crackling of the shopping bags as we moved.

"Now what's a pretty thing like you doing out this late and with only blondie here to protect you?" A vampire jumped over the wall and onto the sidewalk in front of us. He must have just arrived from England because he spoke with a cockney accent and he was wearing a navy blue suit which he somehow still managed to make look scruffy. He had short ginger hair and his fangs had run down as he thought about draining me.

Now it probably wasn't the smartest reaction in the world. In hindsight, it was probably the stupidest thing I could have done but I couldn't help myself. I burst into a fit of giggles. I laughed so hard tears ran down my face and I had to stamp my foot to try and keep myself together. Both vampires froze and looked at me like I had gone totally crazy. If I had been anyone else then I would have been scared for my life at this threat but I was out walking with the King of Louisiana not to mention I could burn this vamp where he stood. The idea of being scared never occurred to me. The hilarity of this situation, however, did. It was very very funny because it was so ridiculous.

"Sorry but do you have any idea who you are talking to?" I asked Mr. Hungry and Dead.

"No." He looked worried now. He wasn't used to this sort of reaction. Usually his prey resorted to running and screaming, how cliché of them. Eric was incandescent with rage. He dropped our shopping to the floor and grabbed the vamp by the neck, lifting him up off the ground with one hand. Oh my!

The vamp was smart enough to know when he had bitten off more than he could chew and he didn't make any resistance.

"Well I AM THE KING OF LOUISIANA AND THE WOMAN YOU JUST THREATENED IS MY WIFE!" This is what I like to call an 'oh shit!' moment (OSM) and I saw the sentiment flutter across the vamps eyes. I felt a little sorry for him before remembering if things had been different he would be killing me right now. "WHO ARE YOU?"

"Neil Walker, sire. I just arrived from London. I didn't mean you no disrespect." The words came out slightly strangled probably because he _was_ being strangled. It was a good thing that Vampires don't need to breathe else he wouldn't have been able to speak at all.

"You meant nothing BUT disrespect. You come into my kingdom and begin hunting without seeking approval or introducing yourself. I should send you to your maker right now!"

"Wait Eric!" I was starting to hear something very interesting in the vamps mind. Eric turned to me with annoyance and sadness in his eyes.

"He was going to kill you. He has broken every rule we have, he has to die Sookie."

"It's not that Eric. I don't care what you do with him but I just heard something in his mind. Just wait a minute." I listened very carefully to the frightened vamp. _I should never have come here. They told me this was the place to be. 'If you want to watch the end of everything then get yourself to America.'_ I was seeing strange images in the vamps head of a beautiful woman with seductive eyes. She wore a headdress that had a tear drop emerald hanging over her forehead. She had told the vampire that great power was emerging in Louisiana and advised him to come here. He didn't really understand what she meant but assumed if there was going to be a war then there would be lots of fighting and feeding two things vampires cannot pass up.

"Who's that woman?" I asked still half in a daze. I felt like I knew her, like I should recognise her face.

"What woman?" The vamp asked. Eric shook him. He really wasn't the smartest vamp I had ever met.

"The woman who told you to come here?" I clarified.

"How did you know..."

"JUST ANSWER THE QUETION!" Eric snarled. Like I said, dumb!

"That's just Lucy."

"Is she a vampire?" I was starting to get frustrated. The more I thought about the woman the more I was sure I should remember her from somewhere.

"No she's a sort of seer only she can't see what is going to happen only sense it. She works for the King of London." Eric became very interested by this information and let Neil go.

"You were told to come here by a seer?" Neil nodded emphatically. Eric looked to me with curiosity. "What do you think this means, love?"

"I don't know but I feel like I should know that woman! I can't explain it but I swear I have seen her before somewhere."

"Here's what I am going to do Neil. You have given us some useful information so I am going to overlook your disrespect as long as you swear to check in with the area sheriff every night you are in my kingdom. You will NOT hunt in this area and if I find out you have broken any of my conditions you will wish I gave you final death tonight. Is that clear?" Neil looked so bewildered. He couldn't believe how lucky he had just gotten.

"Y-yes sire."

"Go!" Eric waved a hand to dismiss him and Neil sped off into the night not needing to be told twice. Eric collected up our shopping bags and wrapped an arm around me.

"I know I have seen her before, Eric. I just know I have." I was straining my mind to try and remember but I couldn't place the woman.

"Try not to think about it. It will come to you once you relax." Eric kissed my forehead before slightly pressing his lips to mine. "Let's go home."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

It was mid-morning and I was sat in the library reading one of my new books. Will was sat beside me reading a comic and Kale came in every now and then to re-fill our drinks and bring me some snacks. I was dead on my feet having not gone to bed till dawn but I couldn't sleep. My dreams had been plagued with the face of that woman. I still hadn't worked out how I knew her but it was really getting to me. It wasn't just the feeling that I knew her that was frustrating me so much. It was the feeling that it was important. I had learnt to trust my instincts and my instincts were screaming at me that it was important I remember her.

"You have a visitor Sookie. He is waiting at the door what would you like me to do?" Kale poked her head into the library and Will looked up from his comic.

"Who is it Kale?"

"It's Mr. Quinn and I gotta say, he looks terrible." She wrinkled her nose as she spoke.

"Please show him into the sitting room and get him something to drink. I will be there in a minute." I had no idea why Quinn would come to see me. I hadn't seen him since the coronation. I was happy to stay friends with my ex-beau but I knew Eric would kill him at the slightest opportunity a fact which didn't seem to bother Quinn as much as it should.

I put my books away and headed off to the sitting room. When I walked in and saw Quinn's face I gasped. Terrible had been an understatement. He was sat in the arm chair nearest the fire and he was a mess. His clothes were filthy and his purple eyes were red and blotchy. It looked like Quinn had been...crying. I sat down on the couch beside him and put my hand on his knee.

"What's wrong?" I asked him as his deep gaze looked onto mine with desperation.

"Babe, I need your help." His voice, usually so steady and certain was shaky and ragged.

"Anything, what do you need me to do?" I promised him.

"Frannie has been taken. I need help finding her."

"Tell me the whole story and then we can come up with a plan," I suggested.

"There is this guy, Tristan Block; he has hated me for years because I killed his twin while I was in the pitts. He decided it was time to get revenge. He killed my mother and he has taken Frannie. I have no idea where. I didn't know who I could ask for help. I didn't want to ask the vamps but..." He was clenching and unclenching his fists as he spoke and I took his big hands in mine.

"You won't have to ask them. I will get her back I promise. I am so sorry about your mum" I had never liked Frannie and the feeling was mutual but Quinn loved her. He loved her more than anyone so I had to help him find her.

He shrugged his shoulders, "It's for the best. She was getting worse but Frannie..." His voice broke and it sounded like he was holding back tears. I felt so sorry for him. I could see the anguish and fear on his face. He was blaming himself for this. It was just wrong seeing Quinn this way and I knew I was going to have to be the strong one this time.

"Ok, so you don't know where she is. We have two options. I can teleport her to us and you can hope this Tristan doesn't come back or I can teleport us to her and we can deal with it once and for all." Personally I liked the first plan as I knew I was going to be in enough trouble with Eric for helping Quinn as it was without putting myself in the path of danger. Quinn brightened up at the idea of a fight. Bloody supes!

"Teleport us to her," he said with a grin that held the echo of the old Quinn.

"To her it is."

"Hang on a minute!" Will barked. Quinn and I looked at him expectantly. "I can't let you go teleporting yourself into danger like that. Eric would skin me alive!" I placed my hands on my hips.

"Well we don't have time to argue about it. And seriously Will, you know you can't stop me. You don't have to come if you don't want to but I am going to save Frannie!" Quinn was positively gleeful and chuckling at me. Will just scowled at him.

"I knew you were going to get me killed!" Will accused. "Of course, I am coming." I nodded once and closed my eyes.

Picturing Frannie was not the easiest thing to do. It wasn't like picturing a place or a person close to me. I had to focus much harder than usual and I dipped into Quinn's head to get a better picture of her. All in all, it took about ten minutes and the three of us 'popped' into a dark, dank basement where Frannie was lying unconscious. What is it with basements? They should use it as a marketing gimmick 'buy this house complete with dark basement suitable for torture.'

Standing over Frannie were three very large, very horny men who looked positively stunned by our arrival. Quinn was already shifting into his tiger form and the air around him hovered. Will followed his example and within seconds there was a Bengal tiger and an Arctic wolf standing protectively in front of me. I never ceased to be impressed by Will's sleek white fur. I had never seen a white Were before him and he had told me it was even rarer than a were tiger.

"I wondered how long it would take for you to find her, tigger." The mean looking man in the middle said to the now snarling tiger. I began to realise that Frannie had just been the trap. What he really wanted was to kill Quinn. The air around the three men shimmered and I heard a gloppy noise that I knew well. I gasped as the three men shifted into...bears.

One was a brown bear, one black, and one was an -honest to god- polar bear. They stood on their hind legs and towered over us. They must have been at least 10 feet tall and 1000lbs. I tried to freeze them but my head was still too fuzzy from transporting us here. I prayed that this plan would work out without everyone dying just as the brown bear fell to all fours and dived at Quinn. I sprang forward and pulled Frannie out of the way. Will leapt over me knocking the black bear over onto his back as he went for me. I gasped realising that Will had just saved my life.

The polar bear tried to bite me but I was faster. My mind had cleared with the rush of adrenaline and I focused on freezing the three aggressors. The polar bear was frozen where it stood. The brown bear was in mid-air as it tried to dive at Quinn again and the black bear was being bitten by Will.

"Now what?" I asked the tiger and the wolf. They trotted to my side and I slumped to the floor. If I unfroze them the fighting would start again. If I teleported us away they would come after us. I couldn't think what to do without killing them. Quinn licked my face and I batted him away with a giggle.

"Stop it!" I rebuked him. "It would really help if you would change back so we could talk." After a few minutes both men complied and I tried to ignore the fact that they were both completely naked to focus on the bigger (ha ha) problem at hand.

"Nice job, Babe," Quinn back to his normal self.

"Yeah but what now? I can't unfreeze them without them trying to kill us. What should we do?" Quinn looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Well you order them to leave us alone, of course. Although, if it were me, I would just kill them. They are bad news and the world would be a better place but I know you won't kill them so you will have to mess with their heads instead." Yeah as if taking away someone's free will didn't require any thought at all, stupid tiger!

"You can do that?" Will looked at me with awe. I nodded and Quinn began beaming with pride. Men!

"But you know I don't like taking away people's free will. There has to be another way?"

Quinn shrugged his shoulders apathetically, "The only other option is to kill them all." I wanted to punch him. He knew very well that I would not kill them and he was backing me into a corner.

"Fine!" I growled, stomping away from him and throwing my hands up in the air in defeat. I went to the brown bear first and dipped into his mind. It was easier reading their minds while they were still frozen because their thoughts were frozen too but of course to alter his mind I would have to unfreeze him. I waved my hand and he landed from his pounce with the perfect grace.

_Tristan Block you will shift back and sit on the floor. You will not speak. You will forget about Quinn and his family. You will live your life and never think of them again. You will not move until we have gone and then you will think that you spent the day passed out drunk on the floor with your friends._ I came out of his head and he shifted back and sat down in silence. I did the same thing to the other two and teleported us back to Shreveport.

Quinn held Frannie in his arms. She was still unconscious but she wasn't hurt. We 'popped' back into the sitting room and I fell to my knees. The use of my powers had me feeling shit again. I wanted to cry. It wasn't just the weak, flu like feeling; it was knowing what I had done. To Quinn it was nothing but to me, forcing the will of people was almost as bad as killing them. I knew it had been our only option but it didn't stop me feeling guilty about it.

"What's wrong with her?" Quinn asked Will. He had never seen me this weak before. Even when he had trained me I had not been drained so much. I knew it was worse because I was still suffering from saving Amelia a couple of days ago. That had used up more power than I cared to admit.

"She gets weak when she uses her powers. That's why Eric made her promise not to use them." Will was accusing Quinn in his answer as he tried to help me to my feet. My legs weren't strong enough to hold me up so he lifted me up in his arms. Quinn was frowning at me.

"Eric made you promise not to use your powers?" He sounded disgusted.

"Yeah," the word came out as an exhausted sigh as I thought about how pissed he would be this time. He was still mad about Amelia but he actually liked Amelia. He hated Quinn and this time I had knowingly put myself in the path of danger as well as using my powers. I _so_ didn't have the energy to think about that!

"I suppose I got you in trouble with the boss then, huh." He didn't sound at all apologetic but rather antagonistic. I knew he thought I was being the 'good little obedient wife' but that just showed how little he really knew either me or Eric. It pissed me off! I had just saved his sister for him and cleaned up his mess!

"Shut up Quinn!" I moaned. I was far too exhausted to rant and rave at him like he deserved. Will hissed at him and carried me upstairs. He laid me on the bed in the master bedroom and I was asleep before my head touched the pillow.

* * *

I knew my wife had used her powers as soon as I rose. I was angry but I managed to control my rage. I had learnt that the only way to get through to her was with patience and persistent persuasion. If I got angry it would only ignite her own temper and she would dig her heals in further. Stubbornness was the Stackhouse way.

I showered and changed expecting it to be a long night in the club. I wondered if I reminded her that every pain and ache that she felt I also had to suffer too would make her think twice about using her abilities. I decided against it. I was sure that line of argument would be most effective but it would also plague her with guilt and remorse which I certainly did not want to do.

I was pleased to find that she had been placed on the master bed this time so I could sit beside her as soon as I descended the secret passage. She smelt like a zoo. I could detect wolf, tiger and bear on her skin and I was suddenly finding it very hard to control my temper.

"What happened?" I demanded without looking away from her face. She was not injured, at least, and she looked so peaceful in her sleep.

"Mr. Quinn came and asked for her help recovering his sister from an old enemy. They are downstairs." I span to look the wolf in the eyes.

"You mean to say the fucking asshole is still here!" I roared. I would kill him. I would skin him and use the pelt to line the floor of my office.

"You will do no such thing!" Crap! My shouting had woken my wife and she had read my mind. This was not going well. "Actually it was your anger that woke me not your shouting." I turned to look down at her. She was only just awake and her eyes were still slightly closed. She was breathtaking. Her golden hair was fanned out on her pillow framing her angelic face.

"I am sorry I disturbed you, kär en [dear one], I did not mean to lose my temper." She giggled slightly but the action was lifeless, showing how weak she really was.

"That's only because I woke up before you could do anything." She smiled up affectionately at me and I wondered why she was in such good humour.

"Who are you and what have you done with my wife?" I demanded, "Because _my_ wife would be furious at me even thinking of harming her friends." She laughed softly.

"Well _your_ wife is too tired to get furious about anything right now and besides...I am still a little mad at Quinn." I felt my smile broaden and my fangs ran down.

"Really?" I asked hopefully. She slapped me across the chest but it was so feather light I barely registered the touch.

"Not enough for you to have any fun," she berated.

"Whatever could the noble tiger have done to upset you?" I asked leaking sarcasm into every syllable.

"He got annoyed when he found out I had promised you I wouldn't use my powers and he started talking to me like I was just a pathetic little wife who was always obedient to her husband. I had just saved his life and his sisters but instead of saying thanks he insults me." I could feel the anger and indignity flutter over the bond and I bathed in it. If there was one thing more enjoyable that hurting the tiger myself it was watching my wife put him in his place. This could be very entertaining.

"And how did you respond to such an offence?" I saw her eyes flair with rage. She was glorious and I wanted to bite her and fuck her and rub myself all over her. I wanted to claim her.

"I just told him to shut up. I was too weak to argue and Will carried me up here." She yawned slightly and sighed. Her eyes fluttered closed as she tried to gather herself. "Where is Will? I need to thank him."

"He is outside the door. He left as you woke. Why do you need to thank him, love?"

"He saved my life when this shifter tried to pounce on me and then he took care of me when I was too weak to stand."

"I am glad to hear that he did his job. I will thank him for you, kär hjärta [dear heart], you just rest." I stood up kissing her as I moved.

"Eric, be nice." Her voice was only just a whisper but she opened her eyes to look meaningfully at me.

"I am always nice," I chuckled. I saw her roll her eyes as I walked out of the room.

"Will, I believe I owe you thanks. My wife tells me that you saved her life today and took care of her. I am very pleased. Is there anything I can do for you as a reward?"

"No sir. I was just doing my job although if you could get her to stop helping people and making herself sick I would be very happy. She won't listen to me. I tried to stop her but she just won't listen!" I could see that he was very upset about my wife's condition and that made me like him a little more, even if he was a Were. I laughed at his words.

"Welcome to my world!" I said and went back into the bedroom still laughing heartily.

"What's so funny?" Sookie had managed to sit herself up in the bed.

"Will requested that I try and get you to stop helping people at your own expense. He complained that you won't listen to him." She smiled happily at me.

"As if you have any better luck."

"That's what I said." I sat down beside her and she snuggled into my side. I loved that she found so much comfort just being near me. I could hold her for eternity. "Did you know Quinn is still downstairs?" She bolted up and stared at me. I saw her clench her small fists together and I smiled smugly. This was going to be good!

"That jerk is still here! What's he want to insult me some more?" She threw the sheets back and climbed out of bed. The effect was ruined a little as she wobbled and I had to steady her. Once she had regained her balance she stormed downstairs to hunt for the tiger. I followed close on her heal in case she fell and also so that I could watch the fight.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

I marched into the living room feeling like the walking dead (hardy-ha) with only my temper fuelling me. I could feel Eric behind me and he was enjoying my anger far too much but I was too tired to think about it. I only had enough energy for one thing at a time and right now that was telling Quinn where to go!

He was sat by the fire in the same arm chair he had occupied this morning. His sister was still unconscious but covered over with a blanket. Quinn looked up from his newspaper and smiled at me with amusement.

"What the hell are you still doing here Quinn? I saved your sister- without so much as a thank you, by the way- you have already insulted me, what could you possibly want?"

"To see if you were ok." That made me pause for a minute but only a minute.

"I am fine. Now you can LEAVE!"

"Oh don't be like that, babe. I was only pointing out that you shouldn't take orders. The girl I knew would never take orders from a vamp."

"First, the girl you knew doesn't exist anymore. Second, I don't take orders from anybody and third, Eric is NOT just a vamp he is my husband. He only ASKED me not to use my powers because they make me so ill, or hadn't you noticed!" I felt the amusement and joy over the bond. Brian too was really enjoying my little rant. Quinn frowned at me and got to his feet.

"I noticed. Why is that?" I sighed in exasperation. What was it with men? Were they genetically programmed so the words 'I'm sorry I was wrong' were impossible to express?

"Why should you care?" I retorted. "I helped you out I think it's time.....OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" I screamed. My hands gripped my head and I started to fall. Eric clutched my waist and held me up. I was screaming over and over. The pain in my head was so intense I thought it would explode. My eyes glazed over as the pressure increased and I swore something was tearing my skull apart. I pushed my hands into my temples trying to hold it together but the weight of the force in my head was too much. No one should ever have to feel that pain. In that brief moment I wanted to die so the pain would end. I didn't care about anything but making the pain stop. I would have sold my soul to the devil himself to have made the pain stop.

Through the agony images started to appear before my eyes. It was like watching a poorly made video. I only got glimpses of scenes. A deserted street. Two men with nervous smiles. A silver net. A stake. Pam.

I gasped in relief as the pain ebbed away. I was panting hard but my body relaxed. Eric sat me in the available chair and I let my arms fall to my sides. I could see now. Eric, Quinn and Brian were hovering around me like flies. I couldn't speak yet but I knew I didn't have much time. I tried to force out what I needed to say between pants.

"Pam's in trouble." I managed but it wasn't enough. The men looked down at me like I was crazy. They needed more information. I knew I didn't have time to explain. I could already to be late. "Oh, hell!" I said grabbing Eric's hand and closing my eyes. I had to really force myself because I didn't have enough energy but Pam's life was on the line. I pushed every speck of strength I had left into teleporting us to that street.

I felt the cool air hit my face as I fell to the cold floor. Eric looked up and saw Paw under the silver net. She was just about to meet her final death as one of the men approached with the stake while the other held her still. The silver had her too weak to fight. I knew how she felt.

Eric sprang for the guy with the stake before they knew we were here. He broke his neck in one strike and his body fell to the ground. The other man knew he was done for but he wasn't going down without a fight. He pulled the silver net off Pam hoping she would be too weak to fight for am moment and he could use it to weaken Eric too but he miscalculated. Pam had only been under the net a few minutes and her clothes had protected most of her body from burning. Her face was healing as I watched but she was hungry. She needed blood to heal so as the man moved forward for Eric she lifted him off the ground from behind. She sank her fangs into his neck and drank. It was a ghastly sight and one that would have filled me with fear if I had not been so tired and she had not been a friend. As the blood drained out of him so did the life and he dropped the silver net to the floor.

The threat was over but Eric's bloodlust was up and he turned on me. His lust was overwhelming and I knew I couldn't give him what he needed. I was just too weak. It was all I could do to keep my eyes open.

"Don't even think about it!" I told him. He sank to the floor and pulled me on his lap. He kissed me passionately but I couldn't make my lips work in time with his so I imagine it was like kissing a statue.

"You are incredible, lover." He said proudly. I smiled up at him. I couldn't fault his effort. I could feel the restraint he was using to control himself. Any other vampire would either be feeding from me or fucking me, or both, right now but Eric could feel my fatigue and he was holding back.

Pam finished feeding and she let the corpse fall to the floor like it was a crumb on her dress. She stood with an amused smile looking like a model out of a clothes catalogue. She was wearing a 3/4 length "Bon Ton" elegance is the key feature of this special gazaar dress. This sleeveless tubino is perfect both for daily ceremonies and evening parties; characterised by an exposed back zip.

Cloth - Rear zip closure - Two front pockets - Rear slit - Lined interior - Boning - Stitch detailing

Details

70% Cotton, 30% Silk

Close

gazaar dress. The sleeveless tubino was a beige colour and her hair tumbled over her shoulders in perfect ringlets. She had just been attacked and almost died but still she looked stunning. I had just saved her and yet I was a dishevelled heap in my husband's lap. It was not fair.

"Is she alright?" She directed the question to Eric which really pissed me off.

"I am here, y'know." She ignored me. Eric chuckled and looked up at his prodigy.

"She will be. How did they get you?" He began playing with my hair and I let my head fall on his shoulder and shut my eyes. If they were going to pretend like I wasn't there then so would I.

"I was arguing on my phone and didn't notice them until it was too late and they had the silver net over me." The look on Pam's face told me it was a mistake she would never make again. "How did you find me?" She didn't sound like a human would. A human that had just been saved from certain death would be euphoric and appreciative. Pam just sounded mildly curious. I guess that's what happens when you live with death every day....or rather every night

"Sookie had a vision and teleported us here." Eric sounded proud but I could feel his underlying apprehension. Pam could too.

"Well Sookie it seems you have saved my life yet again. I give you thanks." I opened my eyes to see as she gave me a little bow to show her respect and then she stood smiling at me. I closed my eyes again.

"Welcome," I said trying to reduce the sentence to a single word to save my energy which was entirely spent.

"Sofa_ minn _sváss. Jag ska annask du [Sleep my beloved. I shall take care of you]" Eric whispered in my ear. I was too tired to argue and I let myself float away into dreams unknown.

When I awoke I was in our bed curled up into Eric's side. He had dressed me in a silk night gown and was sat up writing something in a note pad. He put the pad and pen on his bedside table when he felt me wake and he smiled down at me.

"Feeling better?" He asked in a voice as soft as butter.

"Mmm but I'm a little hungry. What were you doing?" I sat up too and he pulled me against his chest wrapping his strong arms around me.

"Writing a poem." I turned to look up into his face

"Really? What about?" My voice was saturated with my excited disbelief. I knew that poetry was popular with Vikings but it just seemed too girly to be something Eric would do.

"You. Would you like me to read it to you?" I nodded ardently and he smiled in delight. He kissed my cheek. "I will read it to you and then I will go and get you something to eat. How does that sound?"

"Perfect." He chuckled and picked up the notepad containing his master piece. He cleared his throat dramatically before starting.

"To My Lady

Your eyes shine out like beacons

Calling me home from war

A thousand years I've lived and yet,

I've never felt like this before.

My life was full of darkness

Until you turned on the light

Bringing life to death

Giving my spirit flight

My heart is still and silent

But for you I feel it sing

You are my life, my love

You are my everything

A goddess so deserving

You have powers before unknown

The bravest, strongest creature the world will ever see

The purest heart in the cosmos

A heroine of the day

You have saved me in every possible way

Your smile is like a summer's day

Your touch is soft as silk

Your blood is sweet as honey

I thank the Gods for you

How did I get so lucky?

Why do you love me too?

If I can make a promise

That will last throughout all time

It will be that I will love you

You, that I call mine.

I will love everything about you

Now and forever more

Because I have never fallen

And given myself before

I pledge to you my darkness

I pledge to you my light

I give to you my heart

I give to you my life

I pass to you my soul

I pass to you my blood

Would that I could give you more

I'd catch the stars for you if I could

I love you wife

I always will

On my honour I declare

Never again will you be alone

I will always be there."

It was so beautiful and I could feel over the bond that he meant every word. I had tears in my eyes. I loved him so much. I didn't think it was possible to love this much. It shouldn't be possible. Surely my heart should explode with how much I loved him?

"Oh, Eric!" Was all that I could say. I twisted round in his lap and kissed him with everything I had. I was still a little dizzy and my muscles were weak but it didn't matter because I needed to express how much I loved him and there were no words that could convey such powerful emotion. I kissed him and he kissed me. His arms locked around my back as mine wound around his neck. I kissed him over and over as the love and desire flowed through us.

We made love and it was like we were merging into one person. It was slow and tender. I looked into his eyes and I could see myself. I know that he saw himself in my eyes too. We came together and it was so sublime that we both had tears in our eyes. It ended with a deep kiss that we both knew was a promise to always be together.

Eric rolled over and pulled me into him while we rode out the aftershocks. I held on to him like I was holding onto my life and in reality, I was. He played with my hair and I curled my finger in his chest hair. He rumbled with delight and I sighed in satisfaction.

"So much for the plan. I take it you like my poem then?"

"I love it."

"I think I will have to write more if this is the reaction I get," he teased.

"Are you going to tell me what happened after I fell asleep?" I didn't want to change the subject but I couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Pam and I tidied up the mess in the ally. The men were FotS although you probably already guessed that. Then we returned here and I brought you to bed. When I got back the tiger had already gone. He told the guards to say he was sorry for offending you and thank you for your help. Apparently his sister was waking up so he left to take care of her. Now, you tell me what happened to you? How did you know Pam was in trouble?"

"I can't explain it. I just had the most horrible pain in my head and I started seeing things. I saw the men and the street. I saw what they were going to do and I knew that it was real. I don't know how I knew. I just wanted the pain to stop."

"Hmm I know. I felt you suffering. I wonder if this has any connection with your nightmare. You seem to be having visions of the future. This suggests that you will have to stop something."

"Do you know what else?"

"What, my love?" He stroked his fingers along my arm leaving a path of goose bumps.

"It's real strange but I swear that woman has something to do with it. I don't know why but I just feel like it is all connected. I need to find out how I know her."

"Would you like me to call Bill? I bet he could find out who she is."

"Would you do that?" I was shocked that he would willingly turn to Bill for help. He tolerated him for my sake but he never asked him for help.

"Yes. You want to know and he is the best suited to finding out."

"Thank you." He kissed me and began to get to his feet.

"No, thank you, lover. I will go and get you something to eat and call him. You just relax. I will be back in a moment." He leaned over the bed and kissed me again before strolling out of the room.

"Bill is on his way over," Eric told me as he fed me chicken risotto.

"I am here," he said as he marched into our bedroom. I felt a little awkward seeing my first boyfriend while I was lying in bed. It didn't help that Eric tensed like he had been electrocuted beside me.

"Hey Bill," I said after swallowing a mouthful of risotto. He smiled at me making me blush.

"I am sorry you are not well Sookie." I just shrugged. "You wanted me Eric?"

"Yes, Sookie needs you to find out as much information about a seer in London as you can. Her name is Lucy and she works for the King of London. We ran across a vampire who knew her and Sookie saw her in his mind. She feels like she should know her but does not know why. It is very important that we get this information quickly. Do you think you are up to the task?"

"I will begin immediately." He nodded to each of us giving me a sly smile and projecting into my head as he left.

_Feel better soon my goddess._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

I didn't feel better. In fact, I felt worse, much much worse. That was mostly due to the fact we were on our way to Seattle for the summit. Physically I had recuperated but emotionally I was a wreck. Pam, Bill and Eric took turns to promise me everything was going to be alright. I was curled up in Eric's lap as the limo drove up to the airfield. I swear the closer we got the stronger the feeling of impending doom.

"Sookie, relax. I knew you are afraid but this is nothing you haven't dealt with before," Eric said as he traced patterns into my thigh with his thumb. I knew he was trying to turn me on so that I would forget how scared I was, plus he loved rubbing our sex life in Bill's face every chance he got, but for once it was not working. That just shows how scared I was because it had never failed before. I just looked up into Eric's eyes unconvinced.

"Exactly and this time I know what to be afraid of!"

"It wasn't all bad. I remember several good times at the last summit." He smiled down to me and projected images of us dancing and then images of us exchanging blood. I slapped his chest.

"Y'mean the whole world going to hell isn't important because you got a few sips of my blood." I snorted which set Pam off. She laughed and laughed hard. I wasn't offended because I knew she had been holding it back for days. She thought I was utterly hilarious. Eric wasn't so amused.

"Sorry master," she muttered through the hysterics. "I just think it's funny as Sookie is the most powerful being on the planet and yet she is afraid of a little trip to Seattle." I could feel Eric preparing to scold her for her 'lack of respect'. Damn vampires! But Bill spoke first surprising all of us.

"Why are you so afraid Sookie? It can't just be what happened last time." His voice was cool and calm and I felt myself relax slightly as I tried to think of the best way to explain it. I had never really thought about _why_ I was so afraid. I just knew that I was and no-one else had ventured to understand either. I guess we had all just assumed it was down to that hellish experience in Rhodes.

"No it's not," I said carefully realising the truth as I spoke. The air went silent as Eric, Pam and Bill focused on me. It isn't often you can surprise or shock a vampire. "It's just this feeling. I have had this feeling for a while and it's getting stronger. It's horrible, like I know something really bad is going to happen and I can't stop it. I feel...doom." I shuddered as I realised how big this was. I had been trying to put it all off and ignore the facts.

Fact one- the nightmare was a warning of what was to come.

Fact two- the feeling started after the nightmare so whatever was going to happen caused that horrible world I had seen.

Fact three- I knew, somehow, the woman from Neil's head. She had a big part to play.

Fact four- my powers were changing. I was getting more powerful, having visions while awake, but it was draining me more than it should.

Fact five- Instinct. I knew without a single doubt that something big was brewing. The woman had told Neil the end was here. She had told him a power was emerging. I knew she was right because all of my instincts were screaming the same thing.

Those were the facts but in that moment I realised something else. It was one of those rare moments of enlightenment that we all get sometimes, when the light bulb in your head clicks 'on'. None of it mattered. No-one is supposed to know where their life is headed. Not even me. We are just supposed to live the life we have because if you think about where it's all going you can go mad. All of this took only a second to think about because it had been percolating in my brain for days without me being aware of it.

I sighed in relief. It was one of those long, heavy sighs. I knew something bad was coming but when wasn't it in my life? I didn't need to worry about it.

"Sookie?" Eric pulled me away from my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, right. Sorry. I was just thinking about everything that has happened. I don't think I should worry about it. I would like to know who that woman is though!" I felt Eric relax through the bond and felt a little guilty. I realised he had been very worried about me.

"You make me so happy saying that, kär hjärta [dear heart]. Bill, do you have any information to report on the woman?"

Bill seemed to perk up at the request and he was radiating smugness. I guess he knew it was his question that had relaxed me and not something Eric had done. They were nothing if not persistently competitive.

"Yes, actually I do. Her name is Lucy Mudrov. She is Russian but was taken to England when she was five years old to work for the vampires there. Her seer ability is said to be genetic although with her it manifested differently. She can only sense what is to happen not see it. The King of London believes she has another ability but I was not able to establish what as he keeps it a strict secret. I do not know how you could know her Sookie but maybe you will find out. By order of the Ancient Pythoness she will be attending the summit with the High Council." Excitement waved over me at the thought of seeing her, of getting to talk to her. Suddenly I couldn't wait to get to Seattle. Eric chuckled softly and gave me a soft squeeze.

"Compton I think you should have told us this sooner. Now Sookie is looking forward to arriving in Seattle. Nice work." They all laughed at my drastic change in moods but I didn't care. I couldn't stop thinking about Lucy. I wondered if she would feel the same way about me as I did about her? I wondered if she would know why I felt like I knew her as a friend or sister? Bill was beaming with pride at having made me so happy and I smiled appreciatively at him.

"Thank you, Bill."

"It was my pleasure." We arrived at the airfield then and Eric carried me up to the plane in his arms.

"I can walk y'know!" I complained but he just smiled down at me with an evil grin that would have made me weak in the knees if I hadn't been in his arms. As it was, breathing did become a little more difficult.

"I know but you like this really and it is way more fun for me." Then he laid one on me that had me melting into a heap of cosy bliss. He sat me in my chair and did up my buckle before taking my hand in his. He knew I hated take off and it had become sort of tradition for him to hold my hand until we were in the air.

The flight was one of the best I had ever had as I curled up in Eric's arms and slept most of the way. When we reached the hotel there was only a couple of hours left until dawn so we didn't waste any time checking in and going to our various rooms. Eric and I had a very impressive suite but it made me wonder what sort of accommodations the other parties would have. If all of the vampire royalty in America were staying in this hotel then surely some of them were going to have to slum it for a while?

Eric was pleased with the rooms and he didn't waste any time pulling me to bed. After eight hours of having me curled up in his lap, he had a lot of built up lust to work off. I let him pull me into every position he could think of as he explored ways to make me scream his name. I think he would have continued for hours more if the sun hadn't started to come up. Instead he locked his arms around me and pulled us both under the sheets.

"Try not to wonder off while you are here. It should be safe and Will should arrive shortly but I would feel much better knowing that you are in my arms rather than seeking out trouble." He smiled at me in a way that let me know he was teasing me, as if I hadn't already figured that out.

"If I leave this bed before you rise it will be to get something to eat and that's all. I would rather stay here," I nuzzled my face into his chest, "than go anywhere else." He kissed me happily one last time before sinking into death.

I didn't get up before Eric which made him very happy indeed. I could feel his happiness pressing against my leg but we had to attend the welcome meeting in the grand hall so we didn't get to enjoy ourselves as much as I would have liked. We made love and Eric drank from me, biting me on the neck so everyone would know I was his. As if the ring, name, necklace and title were not enough.

We were running late but Eric still insisted that I eat before we went to the meeting. He led me to the hotel restaurant which was located by the lobby. For the first time I got to take in the splendour of the hotel. It was just as grand as most up market hotels are these days but it was crammed with people. There were people and vampires everywhere. As I scanned the many faces in the lobby, seeing some I recognised but didn't care to remember and all the time blocking their thoughts, I noticed Stan Davis King of Texas. I was pleased to see the geeky king who had only just recovered and I looked around him for Barry. Barry was the first other telepath that I knew but I hadn't seen him since the last summit. I noticed King Stan's expression when he saw me with Eric and it puzzled me. Was he...jealous? I paused and Eric noticed where I was looking with a growl.

_Lucky Viking, oh how the tables have turned. I wish I had a telepath again. I can't believe he died saving humans. I should have stopped those FBI people from finding him but he was so blind to their danger and after Rhodes..._ I shuddered and a tear rolled down my cheek. I let Eric pull me forwards as I thought about the loss. So, the FBI had found him and he had died trying to save humans. That could have been me. I had worked hard for years trying to keep my telepathy a secret for exactly that reason. I had never been really close to Barry but I was still sad to know he was gone. It was like losing a comrade in arms. We had shared something, not just our gift, experiences that had shaped us.

I sat down at the table and looked at the menu. I didn't feel hungry anymore but I ordered a club sandwich and a glass of orange juice knowing Eric wouldn't be happy until I had eaten.

"Sookie, are you going to tell me what has you so sad?" I looked up from the table and noticed that Eric was watching me intently. His brow was furrowed and his mouth was a slim line as he tried to work out what could have happened in the three minutes it had taken us to walk from our room. I could feel a hint of frustration over the bond as he wished he could read _my_ mind. Sometimes I thought it would make things much easier if he could just know everything I was thinking but I also knew it was a good job he couldn't. If Eric could read my mind all the time I wouldn't get any peace. He would either be filled with anger or filled with lust. His big head couldn't handle the way I worshipped him and his possessiveness couldn't handle the way I loved the other people in my life.

"I just found out that Barry the other telepath from Texas is dead. He died working for the FBI and trying to save humans while Stan was recovering from Rhodes."

"I am sorry." Eric never knew what to say when I was mourning because it was a pointless emotion to him. Death was the most natural part of life for him and loss went with the vampire territory.

"It is what it is," I said shrugging my shoulders. I didn't really want to think about what that was.

I ate and drank and we followed the rest of the crowd into the grand hall. It was a massive exhibition hall and a stage area had been set up at the top. There were tables all around the floor and on each table stood a state flag. Pam and Bill were already seated at our table which was right in front of the stage. I wondered if that was to accommodate the 'human queen's' inferior senses. At the far side of the stage I noticed Quinn was talking to a man with 'back stage staff' written on his shirt. Quinn was wearing the E(E)E uniform. I should have figured he would be here. I hadn't really given him any thought since our little fight.

The hall filled up and the clamour turned to silence as five figures walked onto the stage and sat down before us. There were three vampires I did not recognise. In the centre sat the Ancient Pythoness and beside her sat Lucy. I was instantly absorbed. I stared at her in wonder and fascination as she stared straight back at me. After a few minutes I couldn't resist. I read her mind. Or, rather, I should say, I _tried_ to read her mind because she was a total blank to me.

I gasped, "I can't hear her." I think Bill and Eric had responses to my startled comment but I didn't hear them. I was too busy projecting into the girls head.

_Can you hear me? _She nodded.

_Do you know why I can't read your mind?_ She nodded again with a slight smile.

_Do you know who I am?_ She nodded again and her smile widened like she was greeting an old friend.

_Do you know why I recognise you but don't remember you?_ She frowned unhappily and nodded again.

_Will you talk to me and explain?_ She nodded and I swear I saw a tear role down her face but she quickly looked away signalling the end of our exchange.

One of the vampires I didn't know stood up to a microphone which was assembled in the centre of the stage. I knew it wasn't really needed as he could whisper and the vamps at the back of the hall would still be able to hear him but it certainly added effect. His deep voice seeped power and authority.

"Welcome all to the first national summit for our kind. Current events have made meeting a very important step but I am pleased to see you all and perhaps we will be able to use this time for pleasure as well as business. Tonight is your opportunity to settle down before the first meetings shall take place. You will be put into groups and told which conference rooms to go to. Your objective is to come up with suggestions on how we can deal with the current threats to our kind most effectively. The royal ball will be held in here tomorrow and Wednesday we will all convene for the final announcement before you all return home. If you could each send someone to the reception to collect your welcome pack with the necessary information for your party within the hour we will be able to begin." He returned to his chair and vampires from each table began to head to the reception. Pam left without instruction and was back in ten minutes.

"We are to be in conference room 13. We are going to be strategizing with Nevada, Texas, Iowa, Michigan and Florida." Eric told us. My heart sank at having to see Felipe De Castro again. I had hoped to avoid him. He still gave me the creeps.

"So we just have to sit in a room and think of ways to stop the FotS? Then what?" I asked a little disappointed. I don't know what I had been imagining but it had been something more glamorous and official than a bunch of vampires locked in a room together talking.

"We will elect a representative from our group to report to the high council. Once all the groups have reported back they will decide what course of action is to be taken." Eric didn't sound too happy about the process and I wondered what could be bothering him. I knew he found politics boring but I was starting to feel apprehension and that wasn't at all like Eric. He was so good at scheming and making sure he stayed one step ahead that I often thought he was born to be a king.

The meeting in conference room 13 lasted forever, or at least it felt like forever. I quickly realised that Eric was apprehensive because he had anticipated the most popular course of action would be repugnant to me. After hundreds of years of life I would have thought vampires could come up with some clever and intricate plans. Unfortunately 'kill them all' was the best plan they could offer and they were sticking to it.

Eric tried to convince them that out and out war would not solve the problem but merely exacerbate it. He explained that if vampires wanted to remain in main stream society then human laws had to be followed. He tried to explain that the human government would not tolerate vigilantly killings and the vampires would become targets of a witch hunt but no one was listening. They were fed up of being picked off by worthless humans. They were fed up of waiting for the human government to take action. They were fed up and they wanted to kill.

_Sookie I am going to report all this back to the high council. It is the only way I can be sure the complete debate will be explained. I doubt the other groups will have much better luck and I want to ensure they consider other options to hunting down members and killing them. I am sorry you had to see this, my love. I sometimes wonder how humans ever accepted us when we first came out of the coffin._

_I understand, Eric. I will go back to our room and wait for you. I love you and I thank you for trying. I know it can't have been easy for you_

Eric kissed me and I left with Brian in tow. I didn't want to hear anymore and I could sense Eric was eager for me to leave before he finished speaking to the group. Brian waited in the bedroom while I took a shower and changed in to something far more comfortable. I curled up in the bed while I waited and before I knew it I was sound asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The next day I woke up and had to run to the bathroom. Once I had taken care of my human needs I decided to have a wash and get dressed. I was still a little sleepy but I wanted to go downstairs for something to eat. I was also hoping I would find Lucy today. I was eager to talk to her and find out what she knew.

I put on a pair of dark green crop pants and a cashmere sweater. I felt like being casual today as I would have to dress up for the ball tonight. I pulled my hair up in a bobble and slid my feet into a pair of white sneakers. I kissed Eric on the cheek. He was lying on his back, naked, in the bed and I thought briefly about forgetting my need to eat and curling up with him again. I shook myself back and stomped off to find food.

"Morning Will," I said when I reached the door to my bedroom.

"Good morning Sookie." He followed me like my shadow and we found our way to the restaurant.

I sat at the same table as I had the night before, with Eric. I looked around the lobby but there wasn't much to see. It was no surprise as the vampires were all out for the day and any humans would have had a long night. The only reason I was up was because I had slept so much on the plane and nature had called.

Will sat opposite me and we both ordered a full breakfast. I was very hungry today and I gobbled down the toast, sausage, eggs and bacon at very ungraceful speeds. I also drank down a tall glass of orange juice and sipped a mug of coffee. Will was only half way through his breakfast when I was done and he sat looking at me like he had just witnessed something miraculous.

"Hungry?" He asked with his movie star smile.

"Not anymore!" I laughed. "That's the trouble with being around vampires. My natural eating times get all jumbled up."

"That's the only trouble with being around vampires?" He said with raised eyebrows. I didn't rise to the rhetorical question. I knew he would never understand. He was a Were, he wasn't meant to.

Will was just finishing his food when I spotted Lucy in the lobby. I ran to her at almost vampiric speeds and Will had trouble keeping up with me.

"Hey Lucy do you think we can talk now?" I asked excitedly. I was talking to her like she was my best friend even though I had never spoken to her before. I just couldn't help it. I felt an affinity with her. She must have felt the same about me because she hugged me.

"Sure, come with me," she said her Russian accent barely detectable. She held my hand and led me towards the elevators. Once the three of us were inside she pressed the button for the first floor. "So you know my name. Can I know yours?" I laughed having forgotten such a common courtesy.

"Sookie. Sookie Northman now although my maiden name is Stackhouse and that's how most people know me."

"And who is this?" She looked up at Will who was smiling down at her with weary eyes.

"Sorry. I am being rude. Lucy this is Will Salbert he is my daytime body guard. Will this is Lucy Mudrov and she is going to explain to me how I know her because I haven't a clue." We laughed like school girls at the fact. We were both riding some sort of strange high at being together. It felt like I had been searching for her my whole life. It felt like I had been aching to meet with her and now that we were together I could relax.

The elevator stopped and Lucy pulled me into her room. It was a very simple suite but as we walked into the bedroom I heard Will curse. Lucy giggled to herself and I dashed back into the sitting room to see what was wrong. He was lying on the floor but he wasn't hurt.

"What happened?" I asked him confused.

"I don't know. I was right behind you then this blue wall thing slammed in my face and knocked me on my ass." I stepped back into the bedroom where Lucy was now in hysterics.

"Sorry Will," she called, "No boys allowed. Your girl will be out in a minute or two just make yourself comfy." With that the bedroom door swung shut. "I have an incantation on my bedroom that prevents men entering unless I invite them. I would much rather we have this conversation alone if you don't mind." I smiled at the way she winked at me. She was only short, about 5'1" and her figure was even slimmer than mine but I could see she wasn't a force to be reckoned with.

"Sure I would like that. So how do we know each other?" I sat down on the ottoman at the end of the bed and she sat down on the floor in front of me crossing her legs and taking both of my hands in hers.

"I was there at your ascension. You won't remember me but when you saw all things you will have seen me. I watched you fight Seth too. I was glad you beat him. I never really liked him." She pulled a face and stuck her tongue out.

"You were at my ascension? How?"

"Now that's the hard part to explain. How much do you know about me Sookie?" She looked worried. I could understand why. I knew exactly how hard it could be letting others see how different you were. Her emerald bounced slightly as she creased up her forehead.

"I know you are a seer and you work for the king of London. I was told that you don't actually see things but rather sense what is going to happen. It was thought that you had another ability but I didn't find out what it is."

"When I was five I killed all of my family. I was asleep in my bed when something possessed me. It took hold of me and used me the way a foot uses a shoe. I could see and hear. I could feel and smell. I could think and I could feel but I had no control over what was happening. I watched as a strange white light came from my fingers. When my parents came to stop me walking out into the snow the light hit them and they dropped to the floor. It was like the life had been shocked out of them. My big brother and sisters heard them fall and came to see what was happening. They died too. I walked and walked until I found a vampire feeding in the woods. Strange words that I didn't understand came out of my mouth and I went back to sleep. When I woke up I was in London and the King of London told me I would work for him. He explained that something very special had happened to me and that he was going to look after me." Her eyes seemed to be somewhere else as she recounted the memories from so long ago.

"I grew and lived. Over time I learned who I was and what I could do. The king gave me all the support he could and in return I helped him where I was able. He knew he had to keep who I was a secret just as he knew he had to protect me. I, Sookie, I am a seer but more than that I am a portal. Seers and oracles like the Ancient Pythoness are just vessels for glimpses of the future. I feel what is to come but I am an actual portal. Fate can posses me as s/he did when I was five. Fate uses me to keep an eye on this world from time to time."

"Is that why I can't read your mind?" She nodded and shrugged.

"I don't understand it all. I am just human. There are some things we are not meant to know while we are here. But we are linked."

"How do y'mean? Why do I feel like we are close friends?" I felt like my whole understanding of the universe was being flipped over, again. It seemed every time I started to believe I understood how things were I found out they were nothing like I thought at all.

"Fate was watching you Sookie. It knows you're close to fulfilling your destiny and it wants me here to make sure you do not stray from your path. You are the first of your kind and you may be the last, too. The universe is in crisis as it never has before. The conflict and chaos goes beyond normal friction. Even in times of war there are alliances but everyone is fracturing. Soon it will be too late to do anything. You were born to unite everyone and everything. I don't know how. I just know what you are and why _I_ am here. No-one is supposed to know their purpose but that doesn't mean we can't have a helping hand along the road if we need one. I am your helping hand. You have been wondering and questioning what you should do. Do what you always do. Unite." I didn't know how to respond but the tears in her seductive eyes made me force the final question out.

"Do I have to die?" All the time she had been speaking the feeling of inevitable doom twisted and clawed at my insides.

"We all have to die Sookie. You get to decide. You get to choose what your actions will be. Fate only makes you what you are. What you do is up to you. I hope you do the right thing though because we have both seen and felt what's coming. I envy you." I stared at her aghast.

"You envy me? Why?"

"I only get to see and feel. I am a puppet and have no control over what happens in all of this. You get to make a difference. You get to do something about it. Do you know how lucky you are? Most people would give anything for that kind of freedom." She was smiling up at me with wide, animated eyes.

"I never thought about it like that. I just wanted a normal life. I never wanted to be special or have the world resting on my shoulders. I didn't think I would ever be anything important." She laughed and I looked at her with questions in my eyes.

"That's always the way. People who are special want to be normal. People who are normal want to be special. The few that are actually content, just to be, usually don't live very long. I sometimes wonder if it's all just some kind of joke. If something decided to make a universe and fill it with irony because it was bored. But seriously Sookie, you have always been what you are. You have changed along the way but we all do. Just do what you always do and hopefully everything will work out." I could hear the lie in her voice. She was hiding something from me but I knew she couldn't tell me. I probably didn't want to know anyway. I looked up at the clock and saw that it was three o'clock. We had been talking for five hours.

"Thank you," I said giving her a hug. Will huffed at her as we left the room and headed back to my suite. He was still annoyed at having to wait outside. I think he sensed that I needed some space as he didn't ask me anything but let me be quiet. The silence was bliss. I still had to bloke out his thoughts but not having to speak was wonderful and it gave me the chance to process some of what Lucy had just told me.

I thought about how she had watched her family die so that she could become the shell Fate used to walk around in. I wondered what it felt like walking around with all of that power inside you but having no control over it. I smiled to myself. I knew exactly what that felt like.

I had just stepped off the elevator when the pain started. Just like when I saw the vision of Pam it felt like my head would burst the pain was so extreme. I was screaming over and over. My eyes glazed over as the strain increased and I pushed my hands into my temples trying to hold it together but the force of the pressure in my head was too much. I wanted to die so the pain would end. I wanted to make it stop no matter what I had to do it just had to stop.

Through the torture images started to appear before my eyes. Faces of the dead. Hundreds and hundreds of faces. Fields and forests were burning. The sky was grey with smoke and ash. All through the images I could taste the bitter fear and hate. I saw images of the world in ruins. The whole world was a burning chasm of despair and death.

I heard my scream turn to sobs as my eyes began to see again. Will lifted me up and carried me into our suite where three other Weres were on guard. He put me on the couch and I curled up into the foetal position rocking myself forwards and backwards as I tried to forget the ghastly images that were still burned into my mind. I wanted to remember smiles and laughter. I wanted to remember the sound of music but all I could remember was fear, death and destruction.

Two of the guards came over to me with pity and concern in their eyes. They liked me and didn't want to see me in pain. They were worried and wanted to know what I could have seen to cause me such distress. They tried to ask me but I couldn't find words to describe the horror I had witnessed. My mind was in shock. Frozen in that world that didn't exist yet.

"Sookie you have to relax. I am going to give you something to help you, alright?" Will was crouched in front of me and he looked into my tear soaked eyes with fear on his face. I still couldn't speak so I nodded slightly. My body was shaking from the shock now and I knew I wouldn't be able to control my powers if I didn't get a hold of myself. I heard Will fumbling with something right before he injected something into my arm.

I felt a wave of warmth spread through my body. My muscles relaxed and became limp and my eyes became heavy. I felt a fog spread through my mind and I didn't try to fight it. I gave in to the haze and left the misery behind.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

I woke to the feel of hot water and bubbles. Strong arms were holding me up and long fingers were massaging circles into my back. I was sighing before I was even awake. Cool lips kissed my shoulder, my neck, my throat, my cheek and flicked around my ear. I moaned.

"I heard you had a stressful afternoon, lover." He murmured in my ear.

"Mmm," was all the answer I could muster. I could feel the despair being replaced with happiness. Eric was working away the badness and giving me something good to hold on to. I had never loved him more.

"Let me take care of you." I did and it was wonderful.

He washed me slowly and with great care. He didn't let me speak but kept my mouth busy with his. Every time an unwelcome thought popped into my head he would over whelm me with love through the bond and demand my attention with a strategic caress. Once he felt I was as clean as I was going to get he carried me to the bed and made love to me. It didn't matter that we were both wet. Our skin slid together as our souls merged. He looked deep into my eyes the whole time forcing me to trust him and relinquish all of my pain and despair. I looked into his blue eyes as they blazed for me and it was one of the most profound experiences of my life. I had already established the power sex had to heal but this was something different. He wasn't just healing me, loving me or giving me pleasure. He was holding me, fixing me in place and keeping the craziness of the world from pulling me away. He was promising to hold me forever and I was begging him to never let me go.

I didn't want to go to the ball. I was feeling raw and exposed and I just wanted to stay in Eric's arms. I knew that wasn't an option so I sucked it up. I got dressed and waited for Eric to finish getting ready. I had a blood red satin evening gown with mermaid skirt and train, with spaghetti straps. I also wore a pair of Manolo Blahnik pumps and a very satin wrap to match. The outfit complimented my figure and golden locket both. I looked great even if I didn't feel it.

Eric escorted me out with my arm in his. I knew that he wanted to compliment me and talk to me about...well about anything but he picked up on my need for silence and obliged. We walked into the hall without speaking a word which was a huge relief to me as I was being careful not to think.

One advantage of having my identity kept a secret was that the majority of people at the ball viewed me as nothing more than a glorified fangbanger. They respected me for my reputation and as Queen of Louisiana but they paid me very little attention. I was able to pass through the elegant crowd with a fixed smile and a few nods. Eric parked me at a table near the stage area and went to find me a drink.

I took the time alone to admire the grand hall. It had been decorated with red and gold. There were red and gold mats on the tables. Red and gold flowers too. There were red and gold banners hanging from the rafters. Even the wait staff wore red and gold uniforms. It was very chic. The band played above me and I noticed that they were playing a wide range of music from classical ball room to rock.

Bill and Pam arrived at the table just before Eric returned with my drink but someone must have told them what had happened to me because neither of them engaged me in the usual friendly compliment exchange. They each gave me a nod which I returned and then they sat beside me, leaving room for Eric. Eric handed me my drink which I took with a whispered 'thank you' and then he sat next to me and took my free hand in his.

I felt guilty about creating such a sombre mood in our little group but I just didn't have it in me to be jovial tonight. I felt a thousand times better, thanks to Eric. But I still hadn't assimilated everything yet and I was a little numb. My little purse began jumping in my lap and I put my glass down on the table to retrieve my phone.

"It's Amelia. I will be right back," I told the group as I hurried into the passage outside of the hall to answer my phone.

"Hey Sook, how are you?" She sounded happy and that put a warm smile on my face. I walked to another passage around the corner where I would be out of the way and less conspicuous.

"Hi Amelia, I am at a royal ball. How y'doin? Is the baby ok?"

"I am great! Ever since you worked your mo jo I have felt better than ever. The baby is doing really well too. The doc said that she is advancing better than she expected. She said I was having a rough pregnancy but that it's turned around and she can't foresee any future problems. Tray told me to thank you for helping us too. I don't know what I would have done without you Sookie. I know you saved my daughter's life and I think you might have saved mine too. How can I ever repay you?" A tear rolled down my cheek.

"You don't have to hun. I was glad to do it. I love you guys. Just keep that little one safe for me cuz I am gonna want to hold her when she is born."

"Well Auntie Sookie will get to hold her as much as she wants." _No I won't_, I thought. "Sam sends his love too, and Tara."

"Is every one doin okay in Bon Temps?" I wiped the tear away with the back of my hand and tried to let go of the feeling brewing up inside me. The doom was getting stronger but now it was mixed in with resolve and regret.

"Same as usual. Nothing ever really changes around here. We all miss you loads. I think even Jason misses you. He came to see me a few days after your fight to ask if I knew why you wouldn't do what he wanted. I explained everything to him and I think he got it but he might take a while to come round and apologise. You Stackhouse's are the most stubborn people alive!"

"But you love us anyway," I teased with a slight giggle.

"Y'know it's true!" We said our goodbyes and I sank to the floor. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes for a second. I could feel Brian starting to worry about me but I kept it at the edge of my consciousness. I was getting good at pretending he wasn't there.

I took a short moment to collect myself. I pushed all that I was feeling down inside myself with a promise that I would deal before I went to bed tonight. I was going to enjoy every minute I had...while I had them.

Approaching our table the vampires all smiled at my apparent change of heart. I didn't sit down but instead pulled Eric to his feet and led him out to the dance floor. They were playing a slow song so he wrapped both his arms around me and held me to his chest as we swayed with the music.

_ Are you going to tell me?_ He sent.

_Later. _I knew I needed to tell him just as he knew I would when I was ready. He hated not knowing what I had seen and why I was feeling what he could also feel over the bond but he loved me enough to trust my wishes.

We danced and I let his presence hold me in place. I was so thankful for him and I knew that without him I wouldn't have had the strength to keep going. The weight on me was getting harder to bear but I wasn't alone and that made all the difference. The slow song turned into something with a beat and he span me around the floor with his usual skill. Neither of us could enjoy it as much as we would have on other occasions but we both smiled and laughed as the music carried us away together.

"Enough. I think we should call it an early night, kär en [dear one]."

"I need to talk to you." He took that as the verification that it was and led me back to our suite. I smiled when I saw that the wet sheets had been changed already.

Eric kicked off his shoes and then took off my pumps. He sat back in the middle of the bed and then pulled me into his lap so that I was turned to my side. My legs hung out over the bed and his arms encased me. He was being very patient with me as he waited for me to order my thoughts.

"I met Lucy today. She told me that she is a portal for fate. Fate possesses her sometimes and she was at my ascension. That's how I knew her." I felt tired trying to tell this story. It was like I had already told it a hundred times and I was being forced to go through it all again.

"Did she tell you anything else?" Eric was being very careful. I nodded and nuzzled him slightly. His embrace tightened and I sighed.

"She told me that she was here to help me stay on the right path. She said that I had to unite. She couldn't explain what she meant by that but she said I was lucky because I got to make a choice and I could make a difference." Eric just stayed silent. "Eric have you felt what I am feeling over the bond?"

"Sookie, you know that I have. I always feel what you feel. It worries me. Why are you feeling such loss and grief? Why do you feel so sad? I hate it when you feel sad." He nuzzled my face with his nose and I placed my hands over his arms and clutched him tight.

"In my vision today I saw what's coming. I saw the end of the world. I haven't seen how it happens, although I have a pretty good idea, but I have witnessed the apocalypse. That's my purpose Eric. That's why I was born. That's why I was given these powers. That's how I am going to die. I have to die to stop it. I have to die or witness the end of the world and it's tearing me apart because I don't want to go. I don't want to die but if I don't then millions of others will. I don't want to lose you. It isn't fair but it's the way it is. I have a choice and I don't know what to do." My voice was steady and I didn't cry but Eric began to panic and his hold got even tighter so it was hard to breathe. I didn't mind. I wanted to feel him as close as was possible.

"You can't die!" His voice was firm and I smiled. He was in denial. It was as if he thought he could change everything my being resolute. We both knew it wasn't going to change anything.

I turned myself slightly so that my face was opposite his and I pressed my lips to his. The kiss was soft and slow but it continued for a long time. His arms were like cobras as they constricted around me and I could feel his desperation as he tried to think of ways to keep me. We had promised to be together forever and that was all that either of us wanted but it was too much. We were wishing for too much because I had the universe resting on my shoulders. It was getting heavier and soon it would crush me. Eric had helped me hold it but he couldn't protect me from what I was or what I was meant to do. No-one could. I pulled away from his kiss and he was crying tears of blood. I didn't lick away his grief. I gave him the time he needed, as he had done for me.

"Sookie jag älskar dig. Du är min ängel. Jag älskar dig och jag kommer älska dig för evigt." [Sookie I love you. You're my angel. I adore you and I will love you forever.]

"I love you too Eric. I always will no matter what happens."

"Sitja, lämna inte mig. Sitja med mig behöver jag dig. [stay, do not leave me. stay with me, I need you.]" He was begging through sobs and it broke my heart to see him like that. It wasn't fair.

"Eric, I want nothing more than to stay with you forever but..." I let my voice trail off. I didn't need to say it. He knew it already. We were both crying together now. I fell asleep held as tightly as possible by my Viking as we faced up to the fact that the worst thing that could ever happen to us was on the horizon.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

I haven't felt my heart beat in over a thousand years but I felt it being ripped from my chest. I listened to my wife as she explained everything she knew. I listened in horror and disbelief. I had anticipated a difficult discussion but I had not anticipated the end of everything. To hell with this world! It could end, what did I care? But she, my love, could NOT DIE! I would not allow it. I promised myself in that moment that I would do whatever I had to. She had saved me over and over again. She had saved others too. I would save her.

If I had to move mountains I would do it. If I had to cross desserts or drain the oceans I would do it. I would kill every person on the planet if I had to. It wouldn't matter if she were still alive, the world would still exist.

I could feel her terror at the thought of leaving me. My brave Sookie wasn't afraid of dying. She would do it if she had to but she was being pulled apart at the thought of leaving me. I suddenly understood why she had been so weak and clingy of late. Her instincts, her perfect instincts, had foreseen this tragedy and she had been rebelling. I clung to her with every fibre of strength my millennia of life had given me and I wept for her. I wept at the trials she had been forced through.

It had never been a fair world. There were always those whom life seemed to bless and demand nothing of and those that were not so fortunate. Never before had life been such an unjust sham. I wept for her sorrow and pain. I wept for her fear. I wept at the idea we could be parted. I wept but I knew I would save her. I had to.

Once she was asleep I began my work. I took off in the night and found a small chapel. It was deserted, of course, and I forced my way inside. It was only a simple building but it was a house of faith and worship so it would have to do. I walked to the modest alter and pulled out the knife I had collected on my way. I made the cut deep in my arm and with my blood I drew the symbol of the gods.

"Gods I am you servant. Gods I need your help. Appear before me and answer my plea," I cried to the night.

"Gods I am you servant. Gods I need your help. Appear before me and answer my plea." Nothing happened and as I completed the design I placed the knife down and got to my knees.

"Gods I am you servant. Gods I need your help. Appear before me and answer my plea," I called my voice growing more and more desperate.

"GODS I AM YOU SERVANT. GODS I NEED YOUR HELP. APPEAR BEFORE ME AND ANSER MY PLEA!!!" I screamed at the top of my non-breathing lungs.

"You shouldn't have called," said the god of gods. "Get up and face me Viking. She deemed you worthy so you must not kneel before me." I stood and turned to look in the eye of Odin. He was wearing a forlorn expression but I refused to be beaten so soon.

"Is it really the end?"

"It could be but it all depends how you look at it."

"IS IT THE END OF THE WORLD?" I yelled. I didn't have the time for his riddles tonight. I needed answers.

"Do not speak to me like that child. It is not your place to question. It may be the end of everything. If it comes, the apocalypse will destroy every realm not just this one. One realm cannot survive without the others, however much they try to function separately." He didn't sound upset about that but rather resigned.

"Will she die?"

"I don't know. It's her choice. It's all her choice."

"Help her. You have to help her and stop it." I was commanding him. He looked at me with disgust.

"NO." He waved his hand and my bloody arm was healed. I guessed that my little tribute was gone too.

"You can't just leave!" I pleaded I could feel despair setting in as my biggest hope was dying before me. "You have to help her. You swore to serve her. You have to help her stop it." I dropped to one knee.

"We swore to serve her and we shall but we cannot stop it. It is her and only her. She has the power we do not and if she uses it...it's all her choice. We are not going to come again unless she calls so do not bother. What will be, will be." He placed a hand on my shoulder and then was gone.

I was overpowered by emotion. Anger, fear, despair, sorrow, grief, loss, doom, frustration and determination. I didn't know what to do. My mind raced as I moved the pieces around in my mind trying to find another strategy. I couldn't get the gods to help then I was going to have to stop it myself. If she was the only way, I had to make her choose me. I had to make her forget everything else and choose me. That wouldn't be easy. It would be next to impossible. It would go against everything she was. But I had one thing on my side...she didn't want to go.

I flew back to the hotel and went straight to Compton's room. I knew he and Pam would be my best allies in this. They would help me to convince her that she didn't need to save everybody.

"Eric what are you doing down here? It's almost dawn." He let me in with a puff of his chest. There was still a little animosity between us but we worked well together despite that. Bill could take orders and I loved giving them to him.

"Bill I just found out what's happening and I need your help." My voice contained none of its usual authority and confidence. I was scared and he could hear that.

"What's wrong with her?" He was instantly alert and ready for action.

"She...she..." How could I explain? "She is going to kill herself." It was not exactly the truth but it was the easiest way to describe what she was about to do.

"What?" Shock and disbelief followed by suspicion. "Why?" His voice was stern and hard.

"To save the universe and stop the apocalypse." The look on his face was priceless and had it been any other time I would have enjoyed it immensely but tonight was not about enjoyment. Tonight was about answers and finding a way to save her. Bill sat down on the chair beside his coffin in a daze. I explained everything that I knew up to coming to seek his help to convince Sookie to live.

"I will help you Eric, anything for her, but you have to know we will never be successful." I saw RED. I took him by the neck and slammed him into the wall. I wanted to rip his head off him and end him once and for all. I wanted to OBLITERATE him. He was a fool and new NOTHING about my wife. He had hurt her and lost her. He was a fool.

He didn't fight me and I released him into the chair. I needed him. Fool or not my wife cared for him and he could help me persuade her that she had too much to give up.

I could feel the sunrise so I left the room without another word and headed back to my lover's arms. I closed my eyes and refused to let the last thought in my head be that Compton was right. I thought about how much I loved her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

The human spirit never stopped amazing me. As one of the 'weaker' beings on this supernatural world we were able to handle great pain and misery by the bus load. Even more inspiring, though, was our ability to smile and be happy in the face of indescribable trouble. It was like something in us would just snap and say 'enough being sad you still have a life to lead' and we would be grateful for whatever we had.

I woke up feeling very grateful. I thanked the heavens for everything I had been given in my life. For my family, for my friends, for the chance to become something special and, most of all, for Eric. I kissed every part of my vampire- not caring that he wouldn't feel it as he was dead- and I savoured the taste of him.

I knew that I couldn't run from anything and I smiled. I had run from Eric and look how that turned out. Maybe if I just faced up to things for once it would work out. I couldn't see how but I hoped. I had hope and Eric was to thank for that.

I got changed in a formal suit. Tonight we would find out what the High Council planned to do about the FotS threats. I only had a little time before the vamps started to rise so I dashed off to get something to eat with Will hot on my tail.

"Hey Will. Do you think you could stay up here while I go get something to eat? I am starting to feel smothered. I don't think anything is going to happen to me."

"Eric told us we are to do whatever we have to but you are not to be left alone under any circumstances." I sighed. I knew he wouldn't take my news well but I was starting to worry that he was going to become even more possessive and over bearing than normal. I knew he couldn't accept it, hell I couldn't accept it, but I hoped he would deal. I wondered where my new attitude had come from. Was I just being suicidal? No, I definitely did NOT want to die. I was just resigned to the inevitable. I guess it was faith.

I let him follow and went to get a bite to eat from the hotel restaurant. In the lobby I noticed Quinn was giving instructions to a small group of E (E) E employees but they were breaking up as we approached.

"Hey Quinn," I said cheerfully as I smiled up at the big man.

"Hey Babe, does this mean I am forgiven for being such an ass?" He hugged me and I hugged him back enthusiastically much to both his, and Will's, surprise.

"Life's too short to hold a grudge," I told him. I felt Will scowl behind me. Quinn snarled at him and I turned to look at him.

"What's your problem?" Quinn challenged my body guard. Will just ignored him and looked me dead in the eye with a forlorn expression.

"So, it's true then?" His voice broke and I could hear the pain in it. Quinn must have heard it too because he dropped the defensive attitude and became concerned.

"How did you find out?"

"I guessed from what happened yesterday afternoon and then when I came this morning everyone was talking about a rumour. It just confirmed my theories. How long do you have?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"What's going on?" Quinn demanded. He didn't like what he was hearing one little bit.

"It seems bad news travels fast. Trust me Quinn, you don't want to know." I patted his arm but he wasn't having any of it.

"What's going on?" He demanded looking to Will as I wouldn't tell him.

"She's dying."

"Is that true, babe?" I saw the echo of panic that I had seen in Eric's eyes the night before.

"Not exactly but I _will_ be dead soon. Don't worry about it." Quinn gripped both of my shoulders and snarled.

"Don't worry about it? Babe, what do you mean? How can I not worry? What can I do? How do you know? There has to be something we can do to stop it." I smiled up at him.

"There isn't. Just let it go." Will and Quinn snarled together this time.

"Just let _you_ go y'mean? Babe, I don't want you to die but sounds like you don't give a shit. What's going on? That's not like you."

"You sound just like Eric!" I complained. "I can't tell you everything Quinn but what I can tell you, both of you," I said turning to look at Will. "Is that I _have_ to die. I have made the choice and things will just be what they are. I don't want to spend however long I have left arguing about it. I just want something to eat. Okay?"

They answered in unison, "NO!" I laughed and walked on to get my food with them both trailing behind me.

I knew that people wouldn't understand and I accepted that. I accepted that I would have to do this alone and that life was shit. I accepted that I was going to die even though I didn't want to. I accepted that this was my responsibility and I hoped that it would be quick and that it wouldn't hurt too much. That was almost the hardest part. Knowing I was going to die but not knowing how or when. It was maddening but it was not the worst. The worst was the thought of being parted from Eric. Of breaking his heart. I would die a hundred, thousand, million times if I could stop it from hurting Eric but I couldn't. I couldn't accept that we would never be together again. I couldn't accept his pain and I that was the only part that still plagued my mind. I tried not to think about it but not knowing if I would see tomorrow made that very difficult.

Once I had eaten I set off to find Eric. I could feel that he was up through the bond and as I waited for the elevator to take me to him he stepped out.

"Good evening, lover," he said giving me a sweet kiss and taking my hand. He led me into the hall and seated me on his lap at our table. The rude arrangement caused quite a stir around us but Eric ignored them and I was happy in his arms.

From the tension at our table I gathered that he had told Bill and Pam about my little destiny but I refused to dwell. I sat and played with Eric's hands, curling my fingers through his and tracing patterns on his palms that were not there. He pressed his face into the back of my neck and sniffed my scent. I could feel his anger and determination. It was intermingled with his fear and despair. I hated myself for doing this to him. He deserved so much more, so much better.

The room became still as the five from the welcome meeting walked on to the stage and took their seats. Lucy didn't look at me but kept her gaze towards the back of the room. The mean looking vampire from before stood and addressed the hall with a cold and merciless voice.

"The High Council has considered long and hard. The biggest threat to our kind is undoubtedly from the FotS and many of you felt that using them as an example would help prevent other extremist groups from following their example. We have considered the cost such a drastic action would have on our status in main-stream society and we have considered what other, less antagonistic approaches, would do to our numbers.

There can be no denying that it is in the best interests of everyone that this situation be remedied quickly. Humans and vampires alike are suffering greatly and thus it is the order of the High Council that the FotS and all of it's supporters be hunted down and disposed of. Each state is to handle their own number and you must also begin discussions with authorities over the actions. The Vampire League of America will be negotiating our actions with the government but you must clean up as best you can in your own areas.

Finally, I would like to thank you all for attending and wish you a safe journey home. May each of you find good fortune." With that he gave a little bow to the audience and returned to his seat. No one spoke and I wondered if the silence was for a particular reason. I couldn't understand how they could have come to this conclusion. I knew that this would not work. Killing this way would start panic and the witch hunts would begin. I looked up at the stage willing someone to say something that would fix this and I saw Lucy looking at me. When our eyes met I heard the echo of dreamed screams.

"NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I jumped to my feet. "No! You can't just kill them. If you do that it will never end. Don't you see? The only way to stop them is to stop the hatred if you start killing you will only create more!"

"Northman control your human!" The mean man said. As he spoke I noticed a sly smile on the Ancient Pythoness' face. I could hear snickering all around me but no one agreed.

"No, she is right," Eric said. Gasps sounded and I felt the anger of the room wash over me but I was too desperate to give in.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE HUMAN!" The king of Washington shouted. Several vampires chorused with 'YEAH."

"She knows her place. She is my QUEEN!" Eric roared. The room fell silent as the tension mounted.

"And she is no human!" Felipe De Castro added smugly. Oh how I hated that man! Now was _so_ not the time.

"She is not vampire! She has no place speaking to us like that. Remove her!" The mean vamp on stage ordered.

I took a deep breath as I waited for the ambush to start but no one moved. I turned to look at Eric but he was stood still. I looked up and saw a hall full of paralysed vampires.

"I can't move!" Many of them exclaimed.

_Sookie is that you?_ Eric sent me.

"No Eric. It's not me. Everyone is the same. I think it's a spell. I can smell magic." I looked around again and realised what was happening. The far door was on fire and silver mist was being pumped through the vents. Oh Crap!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

The fire was quick to spread and in seconds the whole far wall was a blaze. My biggest concern, however, was the thick cloud of silver that was floating down from the ceiling towards the vampires. I knew it would kill them the second it touched them. The fire was just insurance. If the silver gas didn't get them then they would burn.

I leapt onto the stage where I had the best vantage point and I began cleaning up. I held my hand up and a strong wind blew the gas back up as far as it could go. I held the wind in place like a blanket over the vampires.

"Brace yourself y'all it's gonna get very cold in here." I held my other hand up and a blue mist floated through the room. Ice formed on every surface as the mist travelled through the grand hall. When it touched the fire the orange flames were immediately extinguished.

I clicked my fingers and the burnt and crumbling back wall was repaired. I figured we needed the barrier in case the FotS were on the other side. I hoped, for their sakes, that they had fled. I looked up to the silver cloud and tried to figure out which power would most safely dispose of it. I had figured the ice would work but at the last minute I had kept the blue mist under the wind in case it turned it to liquid and began raining silver. I doubted this audience would thank me for that. I closed my eyes and willed the gas to disappear. When I opened my eyes it was gone.

"Now for the really hard part," I said to the inanimate audience. Just as I was about to shut my eyes and will the spell to be undone Athena appeared in a white tunic. She skipped along the hall as if there was nothing unusual before her and beamed at me.

"Hey sis. What you doing? Are you trying to save all these dead things? After they just insulted you as well. I would have let them burn." I giggled.

"Athena what are you doing here?" I said cheerfully giving her a hug. "I am not that petty either," I added just to clear that up. She laughed heartily at me.

"I know. It's a shame though because punishing transgressors is a hoot. Thor and Seth said that you were going to call and I thought I would drop in before they got here. I know we are family but sometimes those guys do my head in." I burst into hysterical laughter.

"Athena you're a gem. You are older than I care to know and you use modern slang like 'hoot' and 'do your head in'. I was going to call actually, but first I need to undo this spell. Although part of me is with you. I much prefer the peace and quiet when they are like this." I gave her a conspiratorial wink as I snapped my fingers and all the vampires came 'back to life' ha ha – or so to speak. "No Body move!" I ordered and then turned to look at Eric. "Except you sweetie." He smiled at me with that smug grin and jumped up to give me a hug and a kiss.

Athena cleared her throat and I pulled out of Eric's rather passionate kiss.

"Right, sorry. So I guess y'all will want the ones responsible for this. Athena would you mind rounding the troops. I want to talk to everyone together."

"Your wish is my command," she said bowing to me and vanishing in a clap of thunder.

"You're a god!" The mean vamp said looking at me stunned. I noticed everyone, not at the Louisiana table, was wearing the same expression.

"No. Actually she is much higher than a god," Eric was bragging. "What was it you were saying about 'know your place' and 'remove her' I would like to see you try!" He scoffed.

"Eric," I whined. "Don't be so nasty they can't help it. I remember you saying similar things not so long ago."

"Yeah, but you re-educated me." I smiled up at him.

"Here's the deal. We are facing an APOCOLPSE and the only way to stop it is to all work together. We are going to start by forgetting this little attack ever happened and letting the bastards get away. Killing them will only create fear and hatred which will result in lots more killing and I know you vamps love to kill." Eric nodded emphatically making me giggle. "But you don't love it so much when you are the ones getting done in."

Athena arrived beside me in another clap of thunder and I frowned at her.

"Boys are having some sort of power contest and won't come unless you call for them." She shrugged as if to say 'boys will be boys'.

"Oh for goodness sake!" I moaned. I had never called them to me before but I knew what to do and I didn't want to do it. It made me sound powerful and in charge, which I was but I didn't like appearing that way.

"GODS I CALL YOU FORTH. KNEEL BEFORE ME AND HEAR MY WILL." My voice boomed and the earth shook slightly. I felt very bossy and very stupid but I figured I had tried to be subtle and they had thrown it in my face. Athena dropped to her knees as Odin, Seth, Thor, Frigg, Isis and Venus appeared on stage. They were all on their knees.

"Now if you had just come before I wouldn't have had to do that!" I moaned. They all laughed. "Well get up off of the floor. You know I hate that!" They laughed at me again.

"How can we serve you sister?" Thor said giving me a hug. I hugged each of them before I answered.

"The apocalypse. I am asking that all gods be here and promote peace and life. If you see fighting I want you to stop it. I know you can't prevent the whole thing but if you can reduce the casualties that will be a big help."

"You want us to stop fighting?" Venus asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Well are you going to tell Ares because I don't want to!" I laughed. I know many of you like a good fight as much as this lot," I cast my thumb at the vampires who were watching our exchange with wide eyes, "but this is only for a short time. I just want some help keeping things quiet for as long as possible. I doubt you can do much really but if you can prevent nuclear blasts and things like that I would appreciate it. I will just have to live with the smaller stuff. "

"We will do our best to serve you sister. You ask us to help and we shall in any way that does not affect the cosmic balance." Odin was inadvertently reminding me that they couldn't really do anything because this was meant to happen. I already knew that. I just wanted the vamps to see that the gods were taking orders from me. I could get them to stop fighting but first I had to give them a reason to do as I told them.

"Thank you," I nodded to each of them and then, as fast as they arrived, they were gone.

I was starting to feel very weak and I really didn't want to make a big drama out of this but I know I didn't have much of a choice. Vampires love their drama and I had to be sure that they would listen to me.

_Sookie would you like me to wrap this up. I can feel you're tired._ I kissed him as I projected into his mind. _Yes please. God I love you!_ He projected back a little mental chuckle and _I love you too my divine._

"So as it has been demonstrated. My wife is rather extraordinary. If she says we should not fight then we should not fight. If she says we should not kill then we should not kill. Does any here challenge her word?" Eric was speaking with that booming voice he used when he was talking to subordinates. No one said anything. Eric turned to the High Council. I moved back to our table and sat down as I was really tired. Pam patted my shoulder to show her approval. I noticed as I sat that all of the vamps on stage were smiling widely. Eric gestured to the mean vamp to speak.

"We can all agree to your Queen's superiority Northman. I hereby decree that, under order of the vampire high Council, all must offer fealty and worship Sookie Northman. As she is against us hunting the FotS then we shall merely defend rather than attack. I would also like to thank you, my lady, for saving all of us from certain peril." With that all of the vampires, excluding Eric, on the stage got down on their knees. I was stunned when I turned my head and saw all of the vampires in the hall on their knees. Eric was beaming with pride.

"Thank you. Now please get up," I said a little hotly. I was getting tired of people falling to my feet. Pam and Bill were howling with laughter at my reaction while Eric came down and kissed me again. I felt Pam roll her eyes at him behind me and it made me giggle.

Twenty minutes later and everyone in the room was lining up to speak to me. I was perched on Eric's lap and desperately wanted to go to bed. Someone had fetched me a drink for which I was very grateful.

"My lady, I offer you fealty as will all in Arizona," Said the King of Arizona. I just smiled and nodded.

"I believe my wife is weary." Eric explained to the vampire as he watched me yawn with deep curiosity.

"Is there anything I can do, my lady?" Asked the Queen of Iowa (who had ignored me wonderfully in the conference room).

"No thank you," I sighed. Eric was elated. He was lapping up the attention and pride was seeping out of him.

_You are enjoying this far too much._

_Yes lover, I am. It's just nice after having them all ridicule me for marrying a human to see how special you are. This was the hardest part of keeping your talents a secret. Every time they offended you and snubbed me_ _I wanted to inform them of their error but now the truth is known and they will give us the respect we deserve._ I patted his leg and he rumbled, nuzzling my neck.

_I am sorry that you have to speak to them though. I know that you want to sleep. You have used a lot of energy tonight. _I nodded delicately to him.

_Eric, I want to go home._ I think he could hear the longing in my thought because he moved his arms from my sides and wrapped them around me tightly.

The night dragged on but after speaking to everyone and being offered many gifts Eric took me back to our suite. He laid me on the bed and took off my boots, giving me a foot massage.

"Sleep lover and I promise that when you open your eyes you will be in our own bed." He kissed me lightly on the lips and I fell into a deep sleep. Finally surrendering to the exhaustion I had been trying to suppress. Eric kept his word.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

The following week went pretty much as normal. Eric was a little quieter than normal and I noticed that Bill gave me a strange look from time to time when he thought I wouldn't notice but other than that it was life as usual.

I was on the deck soaking up some sun and reading intently when Nial 'popped' in that way he does. Will was ready to kill my Great grand-father as he viewed him as a threat having arrived unannounced. I thought that was very funny as Eric often had the same reaction.

"Hello Nial. What can I do for you today?"

"Well child, I need your help." He stood over me as beautiful as ever, wearing a light grey suit and holding his cane. He smiled down at me. I think he meant for the gesture to be comforting but something about Nial's smile always gave me a chill.

"You need _my_ help?" I asked astonished. My fairy prince great grand-father had never asked for my help before. He never needed to.

"Claudine has been taken by demons. I have heard of your new...abilities and I was hoping you could help me save her." I shuddered at the reprimand in his request. I had never told my fairy family about my ascension as Eric felt it would be too dangerous. He didn't trust Nial and to perfectly honest, neither did I.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you and I would be happy to help Claudine but why do you need me?"

"Fairy powers do not work against the Dae. We have been in dispute for thousands of years but as we are powerless against one another the aggression has always taken a...low key approach. We argue like humans and have the occasional brawl but never has one side been able to best the other. I suspect that with the current state of tension in this realm the demons decided it was time to break into the fae realm. I suspect they will torture Claudine until she reveals to them a way in and then they will try to kill me. If they kill me they will have control over all of faery. We must save her before she breaks." He spoke so softly that it was hard to detect but I could hear the lack of sincere concern for Claudine. I wanted to hit him. Fucking Fae!

What was it with supes? They go around thinking humans are inferior but when it comes to actual feelings they can't deal with them. Needless to say I was a little pissed. Not in the least because I had promised Eric I would not save other at my own risk if I could help it. But I liked Claudine and I couldn't live with myself if I just let them torture her to death. I was also noticing a trend forming. I was saving more and more people lately and that didn't bode well. It was a sign and I didn't want to think about it.

"So we have to save Claudine and fast. What's the plan? I have never dealt with demons like that before. Where could they have taken her?" It didn't matter really but it would be nice to have a clue where I was going.

"They will have taken her to a demon realm. I don't know which one, there are thousands of them. We will have to pop in grab her and pop out. Their powers will not work on me but they may work on you and they will be heavily armed. Demon worlds are host to all kinds of creatures that are impervious to magic and could do plenty of harm."

"So pop in and pop out. I like that plan. Will, you are to stay here this time." I looked at where Will was sitting. His face was bright red and I could imagine the steam coming out of his ears. He was furious at Nial and annoyed with me for doing this. He jumped to his feet and began his rant.

"NO WAY! I am ordered to protect you. You shouldn't even be doing this but if Eric wakes and finds me here and you...god knows where I will be worse than dead. I am coming with you!"

"Will, this is way more than body guard stuff. You could die there. I don't want that on my head. You're staying and that's an order. I will deal with Eric when I get back." I stood and turned my head up to Nial. "I just need to change and then we can go." He nodded and I sped into the house to get dressed.

I flung on the first things that I could find. That just happened to be a pair of white shorts and a deep blue camisole. I slipped my feet into a pair of white sandals and pulled my hair up into a quick ponytail. I was all set. I knew this was a terrible idea but I walked out to meet Nial anyway.

"Okay Nial. I am ready. Are you all set?" He smiled at me again and I nervously smiled back. It wasn't that I didn't like him. I loved him, in a strange sort of way, but I hardly knew him and he hadn't shown me that he wanted me in his family. He was nice enough I suppose but most of the time I felt like I was some sort of obligation to him.

"Yes. Let's go." I turned back around to where Will was watching us with a livid expression. "I will be as fast as I can. Just stay here and hopefully Eric will never have to know." I didn't mean that but I hoped the white lie would calm him down a bit.

I focused on my fairy cousin, which was really easy, and teleported us away. I felt two strong hands on my shoulders and I yelped. The hot Louisiana sun was replaced with a wall of fire. Breathing became almost impossible as the heat seared my lungs. I forced my eyes open and looked into Will's eyes.

"You shouldn't have done that!" I yelled but you could hardly hear as my throat was too dry to form sound. He smiled at me and shrugged his shoulders. I just rolled my eyes and turned to survey our surroundings. We were not with Claudine. I knew we were in the right place but Will's little stow away stunt had distracted me at the last minute so we were a little off course.

The three of us were actually stood at the top of a hill so we had a pretty good view. That was not a good thing. I cannot describe what I saw... there are no words. Our world has nothing which compares. Imagine the worst place you can and then times that by about a billion and you have some clue as to how nasty this place was. There were no plants and everything was either red, orange or black. The heat was the biggest feature but the rumble of howls and roars in the distance, which made me deathly afraid, seemed to reinforce the feeling of woe here. I knew in my heart that this place was the exact opposite to the fae realm and I suddenly understood why the demons would want to leave their own homeland.

"We need to teleport again. Will distracted me," I explained to the men. They seemed just as afraid as me which was not a comforting thought. I closed my eyes and focused again. I opened my eyes to Will's scream.

I span around just in time to see a dragon, an honest to god black fire-breathing dragon, snap at Will's head. He dived to the floor and was missed by the fraction of a millimetre. Nial and I were hidden behind an out crop of rock so I focused my energy on freezing the dragon but nothing happened.

"I can freeze it!" I squeaked.

"Dragon's are impervious to magick. I did warn you. We have to get around it. Claudine is in a chamber behind it. I can feel her." He sounded annoyed.

"I'm sorry I don't know why we didn't land in there with her." He laughed and Will ran to stand with us. The dragon blew fire at him but the rock protected us. I realised then that the dragon was chained down and unable to come forward towards us.

"Why are you laughing? This is so NOT funny fairy." Will snapped.

"Sookie never ceases to surprise me." I frowned at my Great grand-father, feeling used and a failure.

"I said I was sorry," I moaned. That caused Nial to laugh even more. I felt tears in my eyes but I forced them back. I would not cry in front of him.

"I know and that is what surprises me. It is not your fault child. I am amazed you got us this close. There will be a protective charm around the chamber so that only demons can enter." I thought about that for a moment and smiled.

"So how are we going to get in then?" I sounded much more cheerful than I should. We were trapped in a cave with a dragon. We were in the midst of a demon dimension and we had no way of getting at my cousin...but I hadn't failed.

"Simple. We kill the dragon first and then you will yourself as a demon and go in to fetch Claudine." Will snarled under his breath. I balked at the idea.

"First, how do we kill a dragon without using magic and getting killed? Second, I am NOT turning into a demon!" Nial smiled at me again.

"The dragon I can deal with and if you will not transform yourself then you can transform me." At that moment I heard Claudine's shrill screams and I was forced into action.

"Okay," I said feeling sick at thought of what they were doing to my favourite cousin.

Nial walked out to face the dragon with a wide but sinister grin. His eyes flashed and suddenly I could see why he was feared so much. I understood why Eric didn't like him near me and I understood how hard he had been trying to appear more human for me. He was magnificent in his ferocity. A long silver sword appeared in his hand and he charged the dragon with the skill of a warrior who has seen too many battles and taken too many lives.

The dragon blew wave upon wave of fire at the fairy but he dodged it like a gust of wind, whirling around gracefully. I watched as he reached the head of the dragon. It snapped at him but he didn't look afraid. He looked positively gleeful as he plunged the sword into the dragon's mouth. The dragon roared and flailed before crumpling to the ground in a lifeless heap.

Nial pulled his arm out of the dragon's mouth and his sword fell to the floor with a clatter before vanishing into thin air. I ran beside him seeing that his arm was badly hurt. It was covered in blood. I placed my hands over it and focused. My hands began to glow and I felt his injuries heal. Once he was mended I looked up and saw him smile at me with pride and affection. I had never seen him look at me like that before and it warmed me.

I focused again and willed Nial to transform into a demon. I pictured his soft fairy skin turning coarse. His long flowing hair becoming dishevelled and his light turning dark. When I opened my eyes I almost didn't recognise the relative before me. He nodded at me once and entered the chamber by walking through the wall.

Will came and held my hand while we waited for him to re-emerge. We didn't have to wait long because two other demons came out and charged us with axes raised. I tried to freeze them but I was too exhausted from all the magick I had already used. I managed to freeze the one closest to me but the other continued to lunge for us. Will was an expert at hand to hand combat so he easily dodged the axe and stuck the demon in the face. He didn't have the strength of a demon, though, so the demon rebounded and flung Will into the cave wall. With a crash he fell to the floor and moaned. He was on his feet again in seconds despite his obvious pain but it wasn't fast enough. I tried to push the demon away, I tried to will him to stop, I tried everything but I was too tired. I managed to dodge the axe but he punched me in the chest sending me crashing into the opposite wall. I felt my shoulder snap.

Will charged the demon and in the scuffle he managed to get the axe. In one swipe he cut the head off the demon. He ran to me and helped me up. My right side was limp and in a great deal of pain. We didn't have time to speak because Nial ran out of the chamber with Claudine. She had blood pouring down her legs and I could see two deep cuts in her stomach but she was on her feet. I knew I had to teleport us home but I wasn't sure I could. I was already drained from using too much magick at once but now my added pain made focusing even harder. I closed my eyes and tried to think about Eric. I knew he was the best link I had to home and it was easier to focus on him than anything else.

I thought about the way his eyes flamed in that brilliant blue when he was angry. I thought about how his long golden hair, the same colour as mine, hung around his shoulders. I thought about how he tasted and how his scent could make me wet. I thought about how much I loved him and trusted him. I let my mind remember all the times I had been thankful for him and snuggled into him to feel safe. I let myself go into the bond and when I opened my eyes we were all standing in the sitting room where Eric was shouting at Brian.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

I began to fall but he caught me. I couldn't help but cry out with the pain as he clutched my shoulders. He moved his grip to my waist and lowered me to the couch. I moaned and he snarled at my agony. Tears were falling down my face but they were silent. Eric was livid; I could feel that through the bond. He crouched over me and his eyes pierced me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered through the pain. I couldn't stand having him mad at me. He smiled down at me and, with the lightest of touches, he kissed me. I smiled timidly back at him. Will crumpled into the air chair too beaten and worn out to care about the tense atmosphere in the room. Brian came to stand behind the couch and look down at me. Nial let Claudine fall into the only other chair as he stood waiting for Eric to start.

In a brief moment of clarity I wondered why Claudine's scent wasn't intoxicating Eric or Brian. I figured Nial must have cloaked it but then remembered I still had to turn him back into a fairy. I would worry about it later. I wanted nothing more than to close my eyes and fall asleep but I knew I still had work to do.

"Eric I will explain everything in a minute but I am in a lot of pain. I need you to put my shoulder back. I dislocated it." I reluctantly pushed myself into the floor so that I was on my knees and Eric had easier access. The pain was shooting up and down my side.

Eric was very reluctant I could feel that. He was afraid to cause me more pain and wanted to wait until proper medical help could be provided. I just wanted it over with. "Please Eric. Just snap it back. Please." I put my hands on the floor to try and steady myself. It was hard sitting up, my body just wanted to sag.

"Are you sure you don't want..." Eric began in a steady voice, I interrupted him.

"No. Just do it and then we can get on with the other stuff."

"What other stuff?" He snarled eyeing Nial viciously.

"_Eric!_" I moaned. He stood over me and placed one hand on my shoulder and one on my arm. I tried to brace myself but I could help be afraid. _Just do it before I chicken out_ I thought to myself.

As he forced my shoulder back the pain became intolerable and I screamed out. It only lasted for a second and I sat back breathlessly trying to get my wits together.

"Thanks," I mumbled as the pain slowly ebbed away. I was still dead tired and I had mild bruising all down my side but it didn't hurt as much anymore. I could actually move my arm now.

_I didn't hurt you more, did I?_ Eric projected frantically. I looked up into his wide eyes.

_No sweetie. That was great I feel much better now. Thank you._ He smiled down at me but didn't move. He looked frozen in place. I sighed and began to crawl across the floor. No one helped me or stopped me but I knew that they were all watching me. Once I reached Claudine I took her hand in mine. I knew I should just leave her but she was in a lot of pain and I just couldn't sit back knowing that. I hoped the physical contact would help make it easier as it did with my mind reading.

I closed my eyes and felt the magick drain me even more. She gasped and I opened my eyes.

"Thanks Sookie," she said with a cheerful smile. I just nodded once, too tired at the moment to speak. Eric was overwhelmed with anger and disgust mixed with fear and concern to either speak or move. I could feel him trying to sort through everything and work out the best way to act. I fell in front of the fire and lay on my back. I liked the feel of the heat on my skin and I closed my eyes in contentment.

"Claudine am I to believe that Sookie just healed you?" Nial asked in his patriarchal voice.

"Yes Grandfather. I feel fine now."

"Good. Go home." I guess she must have left because I heard Nial sigh and sit down in her chair.

"Nial I am sorry but you will have to wait for me to change you back. I don't have the energy right now." I said although my voice sounded as airy as my head. I heard him chuckle behind me before I heard Eric growl. Uh oh!

"What the fuck have you done to my wife?" He snarled.

"I have done nothing to your wife although she made a very good job of turning me into a demon. How are you feeling Sookie? I hope you are no longer in pain."

"No Nial, Eric fixed my shoulder and the pain is pretty much gone. I am just tired from using so much magick today." I could feel Eric's anger and I wanted to calm him. He was giving me a headache but all I could do was lie back and enjoy the heat from the fire. My body was heavy and my mind cloudy.

"I understand. I am glad that you are no longer in pain."

"FAIRY YOU BETTER EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT HAPPENED RIGHT NOW!" Eric was snarling but I could feel him trying to hold himself back, trying to contain his ire.

"Well, Sookie helped me rescue Claudine from a demon dimension." I giggled at how matter-of-fact Nial made that sound. Eric was not amused.

"You took her to a DEMON dimension. WOLF. How could you let her go? How could you let her get harmed?"

"Oh shut up Eric!" I moaned. Nial chuckled again and Eric growled at me. "Don't growl at me! I know you're pissed and you have every right to be. BUT if you're going to take it out on anyone it will be me. We have had this fight before. You know Will tried to stop me. You know Will saved my life and you know that he had no way of stopping me going just like you couldn't stop me going. He is hurt because of me Eric and I will not have you yelling at him. IS THAT CLEAR?!" For the first time, I opened my eyes and turned my head to look at Eric. He was still stood by the couch and his fangs were out. His face was blank like stone while his eyes blazed but through the bond I could feel his humour and respect at my outburst.

"Woman you will be the death of me!" He said exasperated. "Brian I want you to take Mr. Salbot to Dr. Ludwig and make sure that he is given the best care possible."

"Yes Majesty." Brian bowed slightly and then picked up Will (who was now fast asleep) like a baby and sped out of the room.

Eric walked at human speed to pick me up off of the floor. Then he sat down on the couch with me cradled in his arms. He seemed to be ignoring my great grand-father. He smiled down at me and kissed me passionately. The kiss was deep and long and I enjoyed every second of it. I could feel his desire for me fill the bond.

_Lover, you are so sexy when you are angry. I want nothing more than to fuck you unconscious right now._ I shivered with lust.

_That sounds nice although I thought you would be mad at me._

_Mad at you. No lover, never, you can't help getting yourself in trouble. I am mad at Nial for letting you._

"Northman I am very proud of what my great grand-daughter did today. She showed great courage and power. Why would you hide this from me?" Nial's voice was growing hostile. I could hear the echo of it under the silk of his words.

"You come and ask her to go to a demon dimension so that you can save one of your kind and protect the fae realm against an old enemy. It was not her battle but you dragged her in and watched her get injured. I was protecting her. When would you stop using her for your own devices? When she was so sick should couldn't help? When she was dead? When?" Eric was keeping his voice low but again the anger in his intonation was clear.

"I would never hurt my kin! But I would have no scruples harming you fang. Remember who you are talking too! You have polluted my blood against me. I should send you to meet your maker."

I was listening to them fight like I wasn't even in the room. I could feel my own temper flaring up.

"Nial please don't talk to my husband like that. You are my family and I love you but Eric is my everything and I worship him. If you threaten him again I will not be able to see you anymore." I felt Eric calm down instantly as he smiled smugly at the fairy.

"I am sorry Northman. I let my anger run away from me. Please forgive me the insult." I nudged Eric in the ribs.

"Certainly. I too would like to be forgiven for my temper. We both care for Sookie and should not fight." Nial nodded.

"So, haven come to some agreement I suppose you would like the full story of our little adventure today?" He gave that smile again which made me shiver. Eric felt my discomfort and it pleased him. His arms tightened around me. I let my head fall into his shoulder as I soaked up the feel of him. His scent was making me tingle with lust.

"I would be very grateful."

"I approached Sookie this afternoon and asked her to help me save Claudine from the demons as they were going to torture her into revealing the path to my realm. She managed to transport us to the labyrinth but there was a genetic block on the chamber. I defeated the dragon guarding the chamber and Sookie healed my injuries before transforming me into a demon. I entered the chamber and killed five of the demons but two of them fleed. I released Claudine and we found Sookie and the wolf. She had frozen a demon and he had killed one. Sookie transported us here and that is all I know."

"I didn't have the energy to freeze both of the demons. The bastard threw Will into the cave wall before doing the same to me. Will forced himself to his feet and managed to kill him just as Nial emerged. I would be dead if it wasn't for him. The only reason I managed to get us home was because I focused on you," I brushed my fingers over Eric's cheek and he purred at my touch.

Nial cleared his throat and I felt myself blush. I managed to get on my feet although Eric had to hold me up. He walked me across the room so that Nial could hold my hand. I closed my eyes and focused once more. I felt a stab in my heart as I realised what was coming. I opened my eyes and tried to hold back the tears. My great grand-father was back in all his fairy glory.

"You're leaving," the misery of this fact was plain in my tone.

"We have to. It is not safe for us here now. I hope we will return in a few years. I will miss you child. Take good care of her vampire." Nial kissed my cheek and then popped away. I tried to wrap my head around his sudden departure but I couldn't. He had come into my life so quickly, so had Claudine, and now they were gone just as suddenly. There was another whole inside me. I was starting to feel like a piece of sponge. My heart was riddled with holes.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"Come on love, let's get you to bed. You have had far too much fun today. I am quite jealous. Why do you have all the fun without me these days?" Eric was still holding my hips but he turned me around so that I was looking up at him.

"I wouldn't call it fun Eric. I hate having to save people all the time. It makes me feel weak and miserable not to mention how guilty I feel about making you worry about me." He chuckled as he kissed me. I was such a mess from knowing the fairies in my life were gone, being drained from my magick not to mention my usual fears and worries. Eric held me firm so that I couldn't move. He kissed me long and slow until all I wanted was for him to make love to me until I fell asleep. I had promised myself I wasn't going to cry anymore and making love to Eric was the best way to keep my despair away. He was my home and he was my hope.

He seemed to understand my need all too well. He lifted me up and sped me to the bathroom. He ran the hot water and undressed us both. He placed me in like I was a china doll and I felt like one. As soon as my body hit the water I sighed in relief. Eric smiled a fangy smile at my moan. He climbed in behind me and began washing my hair. I leaned into his hard chest and felt his muscles ripple beneath me. I moaned as I felt all of my tension drain from my body while he massaged my skull. A random thought came into my head which made me smile. Eric could crush my skull if he wanted to but I felt happier and safer with him massaging my head than I would have felt anywhere else.

Once my hair was clean again he began to wash my body. He was very gentle as he massaged soap into my bruised side. I still winced a little but he ignored me and continued knowing that I didn't want him to stop. It was my therapy having him take care of me. I could feel his love and pleasure at getting to nurse me. He liked that I needed him. His hands rubbed in the soap and then he used the shower head to rinse me off. He drained the water out and dried me off in a big fluffy towel.

He carried me to the bed and placed me under the sheets before lighting candles all around the room and turning the lights out. The candles cast wavering shadows on the ceiling which danced as I watched them. The room was filled with the aroma of sandalwood and jasmine. I breathed it in deep with great satisfaction. Eric slid into the bed on the opposite side to normal. He pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me. This way my I was not lying on my bruised side. His hand lightly stroked along my arm and my head rested on his silent chest.

I was not far from sleep but my body still ached for him to be inside me. I wanted to feel him consuming me. I wanted to feel complete, whole. I knew that he was fighting his soul crushing lust for me and it confused me that he did not act on it in some way.

"Eric, why do you not want to make love to me?" I asked in a small sleep driven voice. I knew the words were wrong, he did want to, but I couldn't think of a better way to phrase it right now.

"Min angel, jag _jafnan brist til efla elska_ til du. Eda du _naudsyn_ til sofa. [My angel, I always want to make love to you. But you need to sleep.] I can wait a few hours. Rest, dear heart." He kissed me lightly on the lips and I couldn't fight him. His strength was filling me up through the bond and his arms were keeping me safe. My eyes closed and I drifted away totally relaxed.

I slept all day and woke just before sunset. I hadn't moved an inch and neither had Eric. He must have spent the remainder of the night just holding me. After so much sleep I felt totally refreshed which I thought was slightly odd. I was beginning to wonder if there was no consistency with how drained I got and how quickly I recovered. I felt a little sad but I pushed the feeling away. My family were safe and that was what mattered.

I had a quick shower but I didn't wash my hair as Eric had done such a good job the night before. I brushed my teeth and took care of my human needs but I didn't get dressed. I noticed that my bruises were gone so Eric must have healed me while I slept. It didn't surprise me. Eric would be waking soon and I wanted to be naked beside him when he did. I was hungry for him but I wanted more than to fuck him. I wanted to take care of him the way that he had been taking care of me so much lately. I wanted to give him everything he needed.

I lay next to him waiting for him to rise but I only had to wait a few minutes. I kissed him long and hard forcing his fangs out and a deep groan. I could feel his hardness and I smiled into his mouth.

"Good evening," I said against his neck as I kissed and nipped him.

"Mmm, very good. I am glad to see that you are feeling better." I pulled up so that I was kneeling over him.

"Much better and I want to thank you for taking such good care of me." I smiled as his eyes sparkled and his grin turned sly with his excitement. I took his hands and pulled him into a sitting position at the edge of the bed before going to lie on the floor at the foot of the bed. I placed my feet up on the bed so that one was either side of his legs.

I began slowly massaging my breasts and working my hands along my body. I dipped a finger inside myself and then put it in my mouth and moaned as I sucked. I could feel Eric's lust and enjoyment and it spurred me on. I knew he loved to watch this show and I was more than happy to give it to him. I began to rub my nub while my left hand rubbed and pinched my nipple. I could feel my tension building and I pushed two fingers into my hole and fucked myself hard. With my thumb I kept up the work on my nub and my back began to arch as my body was driven wild with desire. I came loudly, screaming.

"I love you Eric." Once I was done I got up and straddled Eric's lap. I began licking my hand clean in between kissing him. I kissed him deep and pushed my tongue into his mouth. I licked his fangs making him growl. His hands wound up in my hair as he pushed my head to his mouth. I pushed my tongue on his fangs as hard as I could and let the blood fill his mouth. He sucked my tongue even harder until the bleeding stopped. I took his hands in mine and placed them on my legs. I moved my kisses along his throat and up his neck. I sucked and licked his ear lobe making him growl.

"I will do _anything _you want. Tell me what you want." I whispered into his ear before continuing my attack on his neck. He moved his hands to grope my ass before lifting me off his lap and standing me up. He made a 'wait' motion with his hands and sped to the other end of the room. He put on some music with a good beat and in vampire speed was sat before me again.

"Dance," he ordered. I began to dance swinging my hips and running my hands all over my body. Gradually I turned my little tease into a lap dance and my hands began to explore his body. He managed to go for two songs before it became too much. His hands, which had been clutching the sheets, clamped down on my hips and pushed me up the bed. He kissed along my body stopping in strategic places and making me squirm. He began rubbing on my nub and pushing in and out with his fingers and his other hand held me down so that I couldn't buck as I exploded over and over. He licked my thigh and bit into my femoral artery. He drank until I became light headed and then he pulled away. I was flying high.

He licked his lips before licking his hands clean and lifting my legs over his shoulders. He impaled me on his gracious plenty and I let out a strangled cry. He thrust into me over and over, pounding me with all the force he had. I felt like he was going to kill me with the violence of his attack but I didn't care. I met his thrusts eagerly and screamed to him for more. He rode bringing me to orgasm after orgasm. They began to run into each other forming one long wave of ecstasy before he let go of his control and howled my name releasing inside me.

We snuggled in our usual way and I quivered in his arms with the aftershocks. For a long time neither of us could speak. We just lay enjoying the afterglow together.

"I never knew life could be like this," Eric whispered almost reverently. "I lived for so long but I never knew it could be this good. All vampires care about is power, blood and lust. They live for instant gratification and survival. They feel but they force it away until those feelings are as dead as their hearts. I am so happy that you showed me how to live again. I am so happy that you chose me. I am so honoured that you would give me all of this."

"Eric, you gave me more than I ever thought I could have. I always wanted to fall in love and get married. I wanted a family and a home but with my telepathy I just accepted I wouldn't get those things. I accepted that I would be alone because no one could love a freak like me. You showed me that I could be loved. You healed my battered heart and gave me a real home. All I want is right here in this bed. You are all I want. I want to be with you and love you. I love you so much Eric. Thank you, thank you for loving me." I kissed his hand as it brushed over my face.

"No, Sookie. Thank you." We lay for a while longer basking in our love and joy. It was so peaceful and perfect. For a few moments it was as good as life could get.

I felt Eric through the bond and as he came down from the high I felt his love and pleasure turn bitter.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked tilting my head to see into his face. He was frowning down at me.

"I can feel it Sookie. I can feel it." I put my hand on his face and he leaned his face into it.

"What can you feel honey?" I kept my voice soft but he was starting to scare me.

"The feeling of inevitable doom. The feeling of obligation. The feeling of...of resignation. You have decided haven't you?" His voice broke and his intonation was filled with despair. Blood tears rolled down his face. I pulled myself up and nuzzled my face into his neck. His grip around me tightened as he tried to hold on to me forever.

"I am so sorry Eric." I sobbed his pain was my pain. "I am so sorry. I don't want to leave you. I hate that I am going to hurt you. You should just kill me for this. I would give anything not to have to....but I have to. I can't let those visions become real. I just can't do it. It doesn't matter how much pain I have to suffer but you shouldn't have to suffer too. It's not fair. I don't want to make you suffer too. I am so so so sorry." I sobbed letting out all the pain I had been keeping buried in my heart. I didn't want to die but I would. I just couldn't bear this. This was too much.

"Sookie you don't have to do this. I don't want to live without you. This world is nothing without you. Sitja, lämna inte mig. Sitja med mig behöver jag dig. [Stay, do not leave me. stay with me, I need you.]" He sobbed. I kissed him, not answering his plea because he already knew the answer. He wasn't really asking me to stay he was just fighting the inevitability with empty words. We sobbed into each other as we kissed.

We made love. It was slow and it was beautiful. I felt our hearts breaking as our souls flew together. I knew we were meant to be together forever. We were soul mates but that didn't matter to the rest of the world. We both cried throughout as we began to say goodbye.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

We were in the club. The bar was full tonight. The whole of team HDHS was in the bar tonight. I danced with them all and we smiled together. Bill and I waltzed silently around the floor like pros.

"Babe, I couldn't imagine a world without you." Quinn whispered to me as we twisted and twirled. Alcide came over to cut in and heard the comment.

"There is no world without her, she holds us together." Alcide pulled me close as a slow song came on. "Y'know, I sometimes wonder what would have happened between us if you had accepted that offer to move in. Eric is a lucky guy." I reached up to kiss him on the cheek.

"You will find someone." I promised him.

"Maybe, but there is no-one else like you." I let him lead me to our booth where he handed me off to Eric.

"I want to call a toast," Amelia called to the group. She held her glass up and everyone at the table followed. "To Sookie and Eric may they always be together so the world can see what real happiness looks like."

"To Sookie and Eric," they called in unison.

"So, Bill I hear that your programme is doing really well in Europe?" Sam asked.

"Yes it is. I have been working hard on making it a world-wide database and it seems to be paying off. I have a trip to London next week to discuss a means to keep it updated."

"Are you going Pam? Aren't you from London?" Amelia asked.

"Yes but I cannot go. I am needed here. The kingdom won't run itself." We all laughed at her teasing joke.

"You could go if you wished but what would you do without me?" Eric teased her. She hissed causing us all to laugh even harder.

"Don't you mean what would _you_ do without _me?"_ Eric nodded once and that pacified her. Eric was twisting my hair around his fingers.

"So, Quinn, what are you doing these days?" Sam asked.

"I am still working for E (E) E. I had a demon wedding last night and I got a Packmaster contest in Georgia next week. I smiled at the group as they talked like friends I liked it when we were like this. It made everything feel happy and light.

Team HDHS were all in our booth while I sat on Eric's lap in the throne. He had pulled me away for a few minutes. I guessed that the unexpected arrival of my friends was a final attempt to convince me to stay. Bill had been trying to talk me around for two weeks, every chance he got. Pam, too, had given it a go although she had been far crueller. She reminded me over and over that I was going to kill Eric until I had been a blubbering wreck heaped on the floor of the office. Eric had made her stop her persuasion after that. Now he was calling out the big guns.

I didn't blame them for their attempts. I would do the same in their situation and Pam was right. I was going to kill Eric but I wouldn't let myself think about that. If I thought about that I wouldn't have the strength or courage I needed. So many times I had promised myself that I would not hurt him. I would not do whatever had to be done. When the time came I would say no. I couldn't kill him. I wouldn't. So many times and each time I had another vision and I knew I didn't have a choice.

_**We interrupt transmission to bring you a special broadcast.**_

_** We are the Fellowship of the Sun and tonight we are coming out of the shadows to shine our light on humanity. We have been fighting for six years for the human rights of every person on this planet. We have been fighting for God's creatures against the monsters of hell. Tonight we will reveal to you the horrors we have discovered in our crusade.**_

The small TV was turned up. Clancy flicked through and the broadcast was on every channel. We watched the small screen as the small woman talked to us like she was our saviour. She was only tiny and her conservative appearance made her look about as threatening as a pre-school teacher but as she talked she started the apocalypse. She set in motion the end of the world as we knew it.

_**Six years ago humanity discovered the existence of vampires but they are not the only monster's hiding in the darkness. We too, have discovered fairies, demons, werewolves and others that can shift into animal form. These creatures have been living among us in secret polluting us and damning us for all eternity. These monsters and probably many more like them want nothing but to corrupt us.**_

_** We are God's children and they are jealous of the love he has promised us. They must be stopped before it is too late.**_

_** NO MORE will we ignore the threat these abominations cast on our souls.**_

_** NO MORE will we tolerate the lies and deception.**_

_** NO MORE will we stand with evil.**_

_** We are here tonight both as a message of hope and a promise. We will save humanity from these fiends. We will restore this world to its former glory. In the name of GOD we will not stop until humanity is safe again.**_

_** You have no where left to hide. The darkness is over. We are shining our light throughout the world and humanity will triumph.**_

The television went dead just as the screaming began.

"Master the bar is under siege. They have an army of men surrounding us armed with stakes, silver nets, flame throwers and more. We have sealed ourselves in for the time being. They have witches helping them." Felicia reported, "Three humans were killed in the main entrance when they opened fire. What should we do?" Eric got to his feet and I stood beside him scanning the flustered crowd. The humans were filled with fear but the supes were hungry for blood. Every vampire in the bar had their fangs extended and the other supes were vibrating with the need to change.

"It seems we are under attack already. Do not be alarmed. Everyone is to remain calm. Those that are able and willing to fight will collect near the stage for orders. Any unable or unwilling will remain near the exit out of the way." Everybody moved and the humans dashed to the end of the hall and huddled together in the corner. The vampires and a few Weres stood to our left while team HDHS collected on the right. Quinn, Sam and Alcide were more angry than I had ever seen them before and I knew that it wouldn't be long before they changed.

Eric began giving orders out and slowly a plan was formed. I was hardly aware of what was happening around me as I considered how many lives were about to be lost. I felt hollow, like it wasn't really happening at all but instead just a bad dream. I listened to them as they discussed strategy but I couldn't really hear them.

The hollowness became filled with pain. So much pain. My head was filled with agonising pressure. My body crumpled to the floor before anyone could help me. I writhed and thrashed as the pain shot through me. It was an electric current surging in my blood. I was being crushed by agony. My hands clawed at the air. I screamed. I screamed over and over as my eyes glazed and the images began.

I was really there. The smell was putrid. The decay of bodies, the thick smoke, the lingering sent of petroleum bombs. The sky was black with soot and ash. I walked along the main street of Bon Temps. The shops and houses were heaps of broken metal and charred wood. There was no more green. Every blade of grass and leaf had been burnt. The street I walked was stained with red. Bodies lay all about me, some naked, some incomplete. Faces I had known my whole life were frozen in fear and pain. Hoyt, my brother's friend had been shot. Holly was clutching her son in her dead arms. She had been trying to get him away but the explosion of Tara's Togs had claimed them both.

I found myself at Merlotte's. The bar had been burned to the ground. Andy Bellefeur had a gun in his lifeless hand and a throwing star in his throat. His cousin, Terry, was not a foot away with a spear in his chest and a knife in his side. They had gone down together but I could not see what they had been fighting. They were alone on the blackened car park.

I was looking up at Gran's house. It was still standing but that was no comfort to me. Jason...my Jason was lying on the porch covered in blood. He had been bitten over and over. It made me sick. I didn't have time to cry.

I saw Sam- dead.

I saw Alcide- dead.

I saw Amelia- dead.

I saw Pam- finally dead.

I saw Bill- finally dead.

I saw Quinn- dead.

I watched Eric as a stake was plunged into his chest.

The vision spiralled me into image after image. Sometimes it was strangers, sometimes it wasn't. Sometimes I just saw the dead. Sometimes I watched them die. I watched thousands of them. Fighting and dying. Fighting and dying. Young, old, humans and supes. I watched houses blow up. I watched fields burn. I watched the hate and the fear and the pain. I felt it too. I felt the agony of the end of the world.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

When I came round Eric, Bill and Sam were hovering over me. I had seen it all but it had only taken a few seconds. Eric helped me to my feet as Bill dabbed my eyes dry with his handkerchief. I was trembling and Eric held me up in his arms. I looked through the tears at my worried protectors.

Amelia was chanting in our booth trying to counter-act the spells of the witches outside. Pam was arming the vampires and Quinn had changed ready to charge the men outside.

_**We bring you a special announcement. Ladies and Gentleman, the president of the United States of America.**_

_**Earlier tonight the group calling themselves the Fellowship of the Sun announced the existence of creatures that have been living in our world in secret. They are declaring a war in the name of God against these creatures. It is with great regret that I must acknowledge their announcement as an act of War on all of humanity.**_

_**While I have no doubt that this group has well meant intentions their attacks have killed thousands of innocent people. This cannot be ignored. They are spreading fear throughout our country.**_

_**Similar groups have made the same announcement in countries across the world and right now, as I speak, they are laying siege to law abiding citizens. We are at war but it is the worst kind of war. It is a war on terrorism. The war is on our own shores and involves us all.**_

_**We acknowledge that some of you are not human but that doesn't make you evil. Evil is shown through actions and you have hidden yourselves in peace.**_

_**I urge you to come forward and been seen. Only together can we defeat the fear and hate vigilante groups use to propagate their self-serving agenda.**_

_**We are at war and it is time to ask yourself. Who are your friends? Who will you defend? What are we fighting for?**_

_**I leave you with this last message. **_

**_Either war is obsolete or men are. _****[****~R. Buckminster Fuller~]**

** The screen went fuzzy again and I knew what I had to do. The light bulb in my mind clicked on and everything became clear. I understood how I could stop this. I understood that it was time for me to put my powers to use and take my place. I turned to look at Eric. Time seemed to have stopped. Everything was in slow motion.**

** "No," he growled in a ragged breath. His eyes widened as he felt everything through the bond. Red drops began to run along his face. Bill flung his arms around me and Sam too. They hugged me tight and then released me. I lifted up on to my tip toes to kiss Eric.**

** "I will always love you. I will always be yours." I said into his mouth. He kissed me roughly as he clutched my hair in his hands. He pulled me into him and I knew he wouldn't let me go. He would hold on for eternity. I would have to be the one. It was my responsibility. I didn't want to do it. For the first time in a while I wished I was just an ordinary person with no power at all. I wished I could hold Eric forever. I cried over how unfair this was as I let myself go.**

** I let go of the grip I had on my power. Heat surged through my body and golden light exploded from me filling the room and spreading. I pushed it out and as it grew I let all of my shields drop. I heard the minds of everyone. Every voice under the wave of light. It spread and spread until the whole state was in my head. I felt them too. In my heart I could feel the force of each life like a tiny speck of dust that was so precious it twinkled. **

** Time truly did stop for one infinite moment. The world stood still as the light grew. The country was in my mind, the continent, the world. Every creature that existed was in my head and in my heart. Billions of specks of dust all twinkling. They could feel me and I could feel them. They could feel each other.**

** I let the connection between all things flow stronger than ever before. I made it tangible. They could all see it and feel it. I pushed all of my power into the glowing net and I showed them the future.**

**I focused my mind on my nightmares and vision. I showed them all what was to come of the world. I showed them where they were heading. I let them all see the death. I made them feel the fear. I forced them to understand what the end was going to look like and I robbed every one of them. I stole the hope to which they clung. I ripped it out of them and made them see that they would not survive. I made them accept that there was no going back. I pushed them on to their knees. **

**The whole world was on it's knees as I filled them with despair and pain that had never been felt before. One mind, the world wept for everything that had ever been and for everything that was to be lost. They wept tears of blood, they wept tears of water, and they wept tears of tar. They wept together on their knees. **

**I stood tall and the golden light became blue as I filled them with my love. The love I had for my life, the love I had for my friends, family and the all consuming love I had for Eric. I showed them all the story of my life. I made them all watch my childhood as my parents died and I was molested and teased by humans. I made them see my gran. I made them see my friends and boss. I made them feel my first love and the betrayal. I showed them everything. The stake in club dead to the bombing at Rhodes. I showed them falling in love with a vampire. I showed them supes working together at my ascension but mostly I showed them Eric. I showed them how much we were hurting. I showed them what I was giving up. I showed them that while they were filled with joy and hope and happiness we were still in despair.**

**I let the last bit of energy I had in me over flow the connection with our sacrifice. I made every one of them smile through the tears as I made them understand. They all wanted to live. They all wanted to love. They all wanted to be happy and I gave them what they wanted. I made them euphoric. I made them see that they could live together. I made them see that they could survive if they stopped hating and fearing. I made them see that God was in all of them and all of them were gods. No speck of dust shined brighter than another. No life meant more. I showed them everything I had in me and I fell to the floor to breathe my final breath.**

**I had used all of my energy. I had used all of my power. I had sacrificed my own life, my own soul and my own love for theirs. I had given my life up to the world and I died saying goodbye to them all with love and forgiveness in my heart. **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

I felt her fall and I crouched over her helplessly as she screamed out in pain. It was worse than a stake to the heart seeing her in such torture and not be able to save her. She went limp and I knew she was having another vision. The bond was flooded with fear and despair. Those short seconds were longer than the whole of the thousands years of life I had lived without her.

I helped her to her feet and felt her quiver in my iron grip. I watched her tear stricken face as she scanned the room. I heard the TV spark to life again but the only words I heard were **_Either war is obsolete or men are _****how true that was. **

**Everything was in slow motion as I felt her pain and despair turn to resolve and grief. I understood what she was about to do and fear that I had never felt before flooded me.**

** "No!" I snarled at her. Her eyes met mine with an apology as mine leaked. I stood stone still as Bill and the shifter hugged her. They understood too. She let them say their goodbyes before lifting up on to tip toes to kiss me.**

** "I will always love you. I will always be yours." She hummed into my mouth her breath was hot and sweet. Another sob broke from my chest and the animal inside me exploded. I kissed her brutally pulling her hair in my hands. I locked her in my arms against my chest and caged her with my body. I wouldn't let her go. I would cling to her for eternity if I had to. I would keep her with me forever. She belonged with me. She was MINE. She couldn't break out of my hold.**

** I felt her misery as she let go. The bond snapped as her body became ridged and her back arched in my arms. She glowed and the golden light she emitted travelled through the air like a blanket. I felt her inside my head and my heart as she linked us. She linked all of us.**

** It was like hearing a thousand whispers and not knowing which one was your own mind. At the same time you could feel the entire spectrum of emotion only it was magnified. Everything stopped as my entire being was taken over with her. We were all at her mercy. We could feel each other but she was in everything. She was in my eyes, in my mind, in my heart and in my blood. I knew it was the same for all of them too. We were all consumed by her magnificence as she connected us.**

** She herded us into one as she showed us vision after vile vision. She made us witness the apocalypse. She made us see what she had tried in vain to explain. Death, decay, fear, hate, pain. I had seen it all before but never on this scale. Even to me this was unbearable. I wanted to turn away from the scenes of destruction but she forced us all to see it. She held us in her grasp as she made us feel the horrors we were to inflict. Every wound and tear that was to come we suffered. She lorded over us making us all cower before her. **

** The natural hope that we would survive, the instinct to defend and preserve our own was obliterated with despair as she made us see there were no survivors. We had to accept there were no winners. There was only death, destruction and darkness.**

** I was knocked down to my knees. We were all on our knees and we all wanted it to stop. We wanted it to be over but she made us see that this was it. It would never be over. She made us feel the end. The last thread of life and it was tainted with agony. I wept. I sobbed. I cried for everything I had done. Everything I had seen. I whimpered for everything that had been and I howled for everything that would be lost. Together the world mourned. Together we shared in the pain and the grief.**

**The golden light became blue as the agony drifted away and was replaced with love. Her love. I thought I had known love. I thought I had felt what she felt but now I realised I had only felt the tip of her heart. My dead heart could not stand this depth of feeling. The world cowered before her again but it was with smiles as we embraced her offerings of comfort and warmth against the cold hard darkness. She shared the love she had for her life, the love she had for her friends, family and the all consuming love she had for me. I did not deserve it but she loved me above all things and I felt privileged to have been given such a gift.**

**She showed us all the story of her life. We saw her childhood as she tried to master her gift. We shared the tears of her parent's loss. We enjoyed her gran's hugs and tried to run from her evil uncle as he abused her. He abused us. We lived it with her. We were teased and ridiculed by almost everyone we met but still we loved and smiled. We lived a humble life but it was happy. First love appeared bringing new hope but crushed us in despair. War and death came again but it was covered in love for what was right. For equality and the right to live. She shared everything. The stake in club dead to the bombing at Rhodes. She shared me. I felt the spark of pure life as she fell in love and gave herself to me. We experienced hope and joy on an epic scale. She showed team HDHS working as one unit. Together we put aside our differences for this goddess. We let our hate turn to love and we were rewarded by her love in return. She shared her ascension and the power was sublime but she brought us all back. She shared how much we she was hurting. She showed us what she was giving up and I felt myself be pulled away from the others. They were filled with joy and hope and happiness but I was in despair with her.**

**She pushed on us all and they smiled while I sobbed even harder. We were all the same. We all wanted life, love, happiness. She made us realise our equality and they were euphoric but I was not. She made us see that we could live together and we could survive if we stopped hating and fearing. She made us see that God was in all of us and all of us were gods. No speck of dust shined brighter than another. No life meant more. She showed us everything she had in her and then fell to the floor to breathe her final breath.**

**I was still caught in the connection but I did not share their happiness. Love and forgiveness spread over us all but I shattered as I felt her slip away. They mourned too. They felt the sting of her loss but it was nothing with mine. **

**The light vanished and time restarted. I saw all of us were on our knees and Sookie was lifeless before me. **

**I was a black hole. Where love and joy had been there was only pain and grief. It was an endless abyss of torture. She was gone and I felt it with every cell in my body. I ached for her. The silent tears turned to howls.**

**I pulled her body up into my arms and breathed in the last of her sweet scent. I was vaguely aware of noise in the room around me but with my face buried in her body I was oblivious to it.**

**I tried to think of what to do. There was no question of living without her. There was only death. I longed for it. I was hungry to join her in oblivion. **

**I felt a hand on my shoulder and I snarled. **

**"Master you have to let her go," Pam muttered through her own tears. I looked up and saw that they were all watching me. They were mourning for her too. They were sharing my pain but they could never feel her loss as I did.**

**I stood holding her in my arms as she liked. Rhett and Scarlet to the end. I walked outside and as I passed them they got to their knees before me. Everyone. Even the humans fell to us. **

**"Thank you," whispered a woman on the street as I passed. I walked and walked, watching them fall and cry. They all knew what she had given us. They all knew what it had cost her, what it had cost us.**

**They cried for us both as I walked. It was only two hours. Together we would face the sun. **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

He carried his love to the highest point in the city. News teams circled him from the sky but he didn't notice them. All he noticed was the pain and grief he was drowning in. The world held its breath and all beings watched and listened with tears in their eyes and mourning in their heart.

They had been given a gift and every one of them would treasure it. They had been given a love like no other and they had been given a promise of hope with that love. They would all work to keep that promise true.

They all stood still and mourned for the small girl that saved them.

They were no longer linked and yet they would always be linked. They would always share those memories. They would treasure their new knowledge. They could see things so clearly now the deception of hate and fear had been lifted. They could see what the world was and what had to be done.

They knew nothing had changed. The world would go on but it would go on because of her. She had made them all see how equal they were. She had made them see how similar. She had shown them unity and they would remember.

They collectively grieved for her loss and for his too. They cried at what they had done to her. They cried in shame and yet they smiled in gratitude.

Her love and forgiveness had carved the new world. Her willingness to die. Her willingness to suffer. She had been burdened for too long and it had not been fair. It had not been fair and they cried for that too.

The universe was flooded with tears and as the sun rose, and the last of the darkness was illuminated, one last miracle occurred.

Fates don't decided what happens they only make you what you are. They set the paths and you carve the roads. The destination is not set but it is predicted. Sometimes they give a helping hand. Sometimes they give a nudge. But, even the fates mourned for the simple girl. They had not expected her to do it. They had hoped but they had been surprised by her bravery. They had created a world of life and crisis had threatened it. The roads had been in collision and she had carved out a path and led life along it.

They wept for her. They watched in awe as the world wept too. She was uniting them all and deserved to be rewarded.

The sun began to rise and he waited for it with hunger in his heart. He waited and as he waited he felt the agony lift. The grief transformed to joy. The despair morphed into hope. His tears dried and the black hole was filled. He became complete again and was bathed in light.

Golden light spread over the land and he bathed in its warmth for the first time in over a thousand years. He was in the sun. And with the light she came back to life.

The tears of the world dried up as they witnessed the fates reward to their heroes. He smiled down at his love as she smiled back. They were still together, they too had been saved.

It was only fair; she had saved the world...so the world saved them.


	22. Chapter 22

Epilogue

"Sookie," he gasped as my eyes fluttered open. I had never expected to open them again but my shock was short lived. His lips found mine and my arms wrapped around his neck and I kissed him with everything I had. He smiled down at me and it was dazzling.

"What happened?" He asked me and I smiled back at him admiring the way his hair glistened in the sunlight. The bond was stronger than ever and it was exploding with love and happiness.

"I don't know." He set me on my feet and we kissed again. We entwined ourselves in each other not wanting to part in any way.

"Well I think I can explain." We both looked up and saw Lucy standing with a wide smug smile. Eric sat on the floor and pulled me into his lap gesturing for Lucy to join us and begin. He nuzzled my neck as we listened to Lucy explain.

"You did it Sookie. You united them but you did more than the fates expected. Every person, every supe, everyone in the whole world was united and made to see where they were going. You made them all understand they couldn't win a war and you shared with them proof that they could all live together. That was what you were supposed to do but then you shared love with them too. You healed them all of their sorrow and loved them with your last breath. You united them in mourning. You saved them and their grief and shame at killing you was absolute. It needed to be satisfied. They took your gift and gave you one of their own. Time. You have a year of life which is more than enough time for you to be made vampire."

"Sookie is alive for a year and in that time I have to turn her?" Eric asked as he played with my hair and kissed my cheek over and over.

"Yes. She is exactly the same but her life was given up in her sacrifice so they gave her some back. They can't give her a whole life because she is too powerful but they gave her enough. If you turn her she will live as a vampire forever. Also, her strength will be increased so she won't drain as much as she has been with a human body." I just sat there amazed. I had never expected this and I was so thankful for it. I closed my eyes for a second to thank everyone in my heart.

"Don't close your eyes," Eric demanded grabbing my face in his hands. I looked into his eyes. "I have lost you once. I need to see you looking at me. I need to see your beautiful eyes sparkle with all that love I felt. That love I share." I kissed his pale cheek and something occurred to me.

"How come Eric is in the sun?" I asked slightly alarmed. We both looked to Lucy for our answer. She was doubled over in laughter.

"Call it one of your three gifts from the fates. You get life, he gets daytime- which you get too when he turns you, by the way. You both deserve it so just enjoy."

"Three?" Eric asked. Lucy beamed at us and gave me a wink.

"You'll see." With that she was gone.

"How do you feel about that? I know you never wanted to be a vampire," Eric was trying to stay calm but I could feel his underlying fear.

"I never wanted to leave you either. I am sorry I did. I promise I won't ever leave you again, no matter what. I will do anything I have to so that we can stay together forever like I promised you." He kissed me but it was short as he pulled away to look in my eyes. I had never seen that look on his face before. Maybe it was the light? He was happy but it was happiness so deeply rooted in him that I could see his soul on his face. He was glowing with euphoria and relief.

"I know why you did. I can't blame you for being the loving creature that you are. I thought I knew what you were but even I hadn't guessed the depths you were capable of. I saw, I felt, everything you went through. I saw what Bill did to you, he did too. You are going to have a lot of people apologising over the next few weeks." He pulled my face into his hands and brushed his thumbs across my cheeks. He was looking at me like he was seeing me for the first time and it made my heart skip a beat. He was very serious when he spoke and I could feel his ardent need. "But Sookie, I didn't know you loved me that much. It shouldn't be possible, especially after everything you have been through, to love me that much. I don't deserve you. I love you with all that I am Sookie. When I thought you were dead my only thought was of joining you. Det är du och jag, alltid [it is you and me, always.]" He kissed me deeply and we lay back in the grass and stared up at the blue, sunny sky while we held each other tight.

The next week was crazy as the world tried to adjust to the new knowledge of the supe world. Governments made new departments and cast new laws to include them. Eric and I were bombarded by the paparazzi for our stories and we had become something of a celebrity couple. I did have many people come to apologise to me and I forgave them all earnestly. Jason, Bill and Quinn had some trouble forgiving themselves but I helped them along. As crazy as the world got things also went on as normal.

Eric and I lived together and worked together. We spent almost every minute of the day and night together. I finally got to wake up and have breakfast with the man I loved. I didn't need a body guard anymore so Brian and Will joined the security team. The fairies returned. My friends spent time with us and we were very happy.

Vampires remained vampires, demons remained demons...and so on. Killing still happened, fighting and conflict continued but the hate attacks stopped and there was nothing left to hide so everyone could just get on with life. Together.

Once the madness had died down Eric took me away for our one year anniversary. He swept me off to Hawaii and we enjoyed the sun together on a private beach.

It was hot and I was wearing a very skimpy bikini. I was lying on a towel next to my Viking and he was feeding me from a wicker picnic basket. The sun was wonderful on his beautiful face and I was blissfully happy.

"I wonder why I get a year?" I mused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well if you are supposed to turn me then why bother giving me a year. They could have just given me a week." I chewed the last bite of quiche that he offered.

"It probably has something to do with number three," Eric said quite nonchalantly.

"Huh, number three?"

"The third gift from the fates. Lucy said we would find out what it was and it probably explains the timing." I nodded at him. I hadn't given much thought to the third gift. Neither of us had. We had already been given so much that there couldn't really be anything left for us to want. We had everything we needed.

"Mmm, lover, I thought our anniversary would be spent by a fire place but this is much better. I love the way the sun makes your hair shine. I love the way the sea breeze caresses your skin. Mmm," he moaned as I sucked the ends of his fingers and took the strawberry he had been offering me. I quickly chewed and swallowed. I had been fed and now I was ready for desert.

"Well I love that it gives me the chance to do something I have never done before," I smiled up innocently at him. His eye brow rose as he took in my lustful mood.

"And what is that?"

I giggled as I thought about the song, "Have sex on the beach." He smiled that wicked fangy grin not needing any more encouragement than that.

He was on me and as he kissed me, probing my mouth with his tongue, he untied my bikini top. He flung it aside and began teasing my nipples with his hands. I moaned and squirmed under him rubbing my hand against the bulge in his trunks. That got a moan from him too. His lips moved down to my breasts and he took a nipple between his teeth to lightly nip it. I was driving him equally as crazy as I rubbed and stroked him with one hand and the other clawed at his back.

Our clothes vanished. He continued to lick and nip all the way down my body. He stopped on my hip for a moment before travelling down to my centre. He used both of his hands to open my folders giving him better access and he began to tease my nub with his tongue. He licked me probing deep and making me shudder with pleasure. His tongue licked around my nub and swirled into my hole before going back up. He pushed two fingers inside me which he licked and sucked and in seconds I was screaming his name.

He didn't feed. He just kept rubbing and licking and sucking as the golden wave crashed over me again and again and again. It was almost painful but I didn't want him to stop. I never wanted him to stop touching me.

"Eric," I moaned. "Eric I need you inside me. Please Eric," I cried as I came yet again. He chucked slightly pulling away and moving up to kiss me. I could taste myself on him and I licked his fangs in appreciation. He placed his hands under my hips and curled my body up to him before pushing into me to the hilt.

"Oh, yes!" We groaned in unison. He slid out of me very slowly and then pushed back in all the way. He continued like this for a while driving us both wild before pounding into me with a heavy rhythm. I met each of his thrusts and his arms stayed locked around me holding my body as close to his as he could. My arms were around his back and my hands squeezed his perfect ass. I felt the tension mounting as we both drew to our close and I pulled myself up to kiss him. He stopped pounding just as he hit my g-spot and the kiss carried us both over into orgasmic bliss. We were bathed in light and fell in each other's arms.

Eric pulled out of me and I curled into his chest. I was panting and my heart was thundering in my chest. Eric was still and silent too as he tried to collect himself. There were tears in my eyes and as the moisture trickled onto his skin he became alarmed.

"Sookie, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He was confused. He was probing the bond but my total elation didn't explain my tears.

"I love you so much Eric. I am so happy." He pulled me up his body so that I could nuzzle into his neck.

"I love you too, _minn _sváss [my beloved]. That was incredible. You are incredible but what is wrong? Why are you crying?" I pushed up on my hands to look down into his worried face.

"I am crying _because_ I am so happy. I found out what number three is, we should get it in nine months." His eyes widened even more and he swept me on my back so that he was now looking down into my face. He swept his hands delicately over my face. He was smiling broadly and I felt his excitement and glee race to catch up with mine.

"You mean?"

"Yes Eric. I'm pregnant."

The End.


	23. wonderful news

**Wonderful news!**

Greetings to all and HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Just wanted to shamelessly let you know that you can find my new book Triquetra Ascension (The Triquetra Trilogy) on Amazon kindle. /author/ljclark

Also, it has been asked if my original fiction will be available in any other form than on Kindle. Unfortunately, at this time, the answer is no. I may look into other formats in the future, but I have agreed to remain exclusively on Amazon for at least the next three months. I don't see this changing anytime soon.

Finally, I am planning on working away at Cure of Being Me, so I hope to update soon. Stay posted.

As always, thanks for reading.

L J Clark xx


End file.
